


Apple

by DiVemod



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Childhood Trauma, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-graphic description of violence, Obscene lexicon, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Psychological Trauma, SMS/Messages, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trauma, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, criminals a little, i need some fucking help with this shit seriously, sexual slavery in the past, some phone sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/DiVemod
Summary: И если бы Дарел знал сразу, чем обернутся события, происходящие в разнообразные периоды жизни, он бы все равно... согласился, видимо? Отвечать «не знаю» стало привычным, жить, не чувствуя ничего — тоже.А теперь все ебучим фейерверком взрывается.И, может быть, так даже правильно?А началось-то как прозаично. Из-за одного тупого диалога, из-за обоюдного любопытства — дробь — влечения.– Дарел, да? – мысленно остается только закатить глаза, потому что лишние данные у столь болтливых людей — это рыть себе могилу, – Не видел Лис?– Да. Нет, – односложно, убирает с себя руки, сжимая чужие запястья сильно, указывая, где его место, – не мешай работе.Зу обиженно надувает губы, тихо мычит. Отходит, с прищуром смотрит. Ведет себя по-хозяйски в чужой квартире. Это не должно злить? Провал, все равно злит.– Значит сам найду! – мурлыкает, уходя вглубь помещений, – Кстати, я люблю жестких парней.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, background femslash - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> С днем рождения, моя любимая Ведьма.  
>  **Стиль не отключать!**  
>  _обложка:_  
> 

Начал печатать. Увидел приходящие сообщения. Стер. Вздох.

Придурок.  
  
так что?  
  
в плане  
  
вспоминая супер(стар)ое  
  
мы встретимся или  
  
или типа тебе стало пративно или  
  
Джозу, твою мать.  
  
Ты, блядь, издеваешься.  
  
:(  
  
ну я же прсил(  
  
и я нет ты да  
  
Хорошо. Зу.  
  
Мы встретимся.  
  
:)  
  
💞💗💖💓💞  
  
я рад!!!!!!!  
  


Дарел смотрел на эти несчастные сообщения с каким-то странным ощущением: точно знал, что не мог определить момент, в какой момент ему стало хоть сколько-то не всё равно на странную и немного диковатую породу «придурка». Может быть, в тот момент, когда перестало передергивать с вечных ошибок и опечаток? Стало чем-то нормальным, даже, можно сказать, естественным? Как и эта хуева туча смайликов, которыми пестрил каждый диалог? Или когда начало злить то, что Джозу только и делает, что флиртует — и ладно, с ним, ужаснее было смотреть на общение с окружающими?

Или в тот момент, когда осознание этой дикой и болезненной привязанности Зу стало не отталкивать, а заставлять думать, много, слишком много, о том, как теперь его не ранить случайно?

Возможно, он просто запутался.

Возможно, он просто не хотел давать внятный ответ и просто плыл по течению.

Дарел хрипит и думает о том, о чем думать давно не хочется — о том, что в его голове происходит, о том, как теперь с этим разбираться, и что говорить этому балбесу. Слова ведь придется подбирать так тщательно. Не задеть за рычаг, что ударит током; не перегнуть палку; себя самого не предать.

*** * ***

С две недели назад Дарел начал замечать, что у его нанимательницы начал появляться все чаще один и тот же кудрявый рыжий парень. То он просто мило общается с ней, как с лучшей подружкой, то перед началом рабочего дня уводит ее на шоппинг. Отвести взгляд невозможно — он высокий, очень; он прибавляет к росту добрые пятнадцать сантиментов каблуками; на его лице всегда штукатурки до пизды, но даже грубый Дарел мог оценить, что цвета сочетаются, а блестки на щеках даже, м-м… «миленькие»? Маленькие звездочки. Потрясающе.

– Бладвуд, Дарел, солнце, – девушка видит взмах руки, чтобы перестала, по-лисьи улыбается и продолжает в том же приторном духе: – лапушка, посмотришь на новые растения на верхних этажах? Не буду тебе напоминать, ядовиты как мои слова! Осторожнее с аконитом, я кое-что намудрила, его лучше вообще не трогать, а то убьешься, и где мне еще такого молчаливого волчонка находить…

Дарел закатывает глаза.

Действительно, блядь, где же.

– Окей.

– Вот и хорошо, милый мой.

Было бы здорово, если при ее пламенной речи не происходило еще и того, что не заметить просто почти невозможно: этот заинтересованный взгляд из-под припущенных солнцезащитных очков и хитрая улыбка.

– Ну все, мы с Зу побежали, а ты работай, работай.

Значит, его зовут «Зу». Эта мысль стреляет в голову, заставляя поежится. Странное имя. Еще страннее, что собирать информацию о знакомом нанимательницы становится привычным. Вот он ходит в своих ужасно коротких и обтягивающих задницу шортах с высокой талией; вот у него веснушки по всему телу разбросаны, как набрызганы кисточкой. Вот он снова хвастается маникюром, на этот раз — красный с блестками, острый, настоящие когти. Вот он слишком громко болтает с нанимательницей о стрип-клубе, в котором, судя по всему, работает. Вот он подходит бесшумно (как умудряется с его каблуками?), опускает руку на плечо и проводит до загривка, привлекая внимание и заглядывая в глаза.

– Дарел, да? – мысленно остается только закатить глаза, потому что лишние данные у столь болтливых людей — это рыть себе могилу, – Не видел Лис?

– Да. Нет, – односложно, убирает с себя руки, сжимая чужие запястья сильно, указывая, где его место, – не мешай работе.

Зу обиженно надувает губы, тихо мычит. Отходит, с прищуром смотрит. Ведет себя по-хозяйски в чужой квартире. Это не должно злить? Провал, все равно злит.

– Значит сам найду! – мурлыкает, уходя вглубь помещений, – Кстати, я люблю жестких парней.

Дарел успевает скосить взгляд, увидеть, как тот подмигивает, и ныряет в помещение. Приподнимает брови. Глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает с рыком. Зу «бесячий», Зу манерный, Зу ходячая катастрофа, свалившаяся на голову Лис, так еще — боже мой — рискнувшая подкатывать к Дарелу. Жизнь, очевидно, совсем не была дорога. Потрясающе, блядь. Только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья.

*** * ***

С два месяца назад, из-за одного сообщения Лис, Дарел посмотрел не совсем то, что обычно предлагают посмотреть нанимательницы своим работникам. Садовникам. Да право боже, у нее девушка есть, а она приходит с вебкамом, или как это назвать? Одно радует — не своим. Хотя Лис, конечно, из тех, кого можно назвать «хорошенькой». Если забыть про ее безумие, абсолютное безразличие к «чужим» людям и жестокость ко всему, что ей пришлось не по душе.

«тебе понравится», написала она.

«ты ведь у нас и по мальчикам, правда, солнышко?», добавила, чтобы притвориться чуть более тактичной, и то, настолько бесполезно, что хоть стреляйся.

«короче, ты такая злюка, потому что не надрочился, поэтому хватит мне зубы скалить, надоел. насладись и побудь славным солнышком, окей?», завершила свой поток сообщений прямым тычком в ребра острыми пальчиками.

Наверное, как человек разумный, переходить по ссылке не стоило. Но Дарелу было интересно, что же на этот раз выдумала нанимательница. Плюс ко всему, лучше знать все подводные камни, не так ли? Она же химик, она отравит любого, кто ей пришелся не по душе. Даже со своим скверным характером Дарел все еще умудрялся ей нравится. Ухудшать положение вещей не хотелось. Ну и, может быть, сыграло то, что где-то в глубине души можно было признать, что знает он ее достаточно долго, общение давно скатилось из полностью рабочих в подобие приятельских, и с огромной натяжкой ее можно было бы назвать чем-то вроде «подруги». В конце концов, она была готова примчать на помощь в любой момент — за лишний рабочий день, проведенный в ее ядовитом саду, разумеется. И работу курьером. Иногда.

В любом случае, суть остается одной: по ссылке Дарел перешел. И нарвался на запись прямой трансляции какого-то парня с дурацким ником — кто назовет себя «секси лис» в здравом уме? Поток комментариев, нежный голос, собранные рыжие волосы в хвост. Маска с блестками и огненными кисточками, словно имитирующими шерсть животного. Лис, значит. Забавно. Маска скрывала все лицо, кроме рта и острого подбородка, очевидно человек с экрана заботится о своей анонимности.

– Оу~ сегодня у нас, пожалуй, будет особенный день. Вы ведь хотели чего погорячее, правильно?

Голос льется рекой, мягкий, бархатный. Все эмоции как на ладони, улыбка так и растягивается на лице. Камера трансляции мягко опускается, позволяя рассмотреть тело. Красивая белая рубашка, клетчатая черно-розовая юбка, едва прикрывающая ноги в капроновых колготках. Стоит признать, на секунду Дарел даже завис: ноги красивые, сильные, это видно. Да и, признаться честно, это что-то из разряда фетишей, в которых он себе не признается. Может быть, если их порвать, станет еще лучше?

Примерно в этот момент стоило бы закрыть трансляцию. В конце концов, не зря же Лис вдруг упомянула дрочку, да? Вроде бы, Бладвуд сегодня не собирался смотреть порно, он в целом его скорее не любит, и от предложения стоило отказаться, поставить на паузу, закрыть страничку инкогнито. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не окунуться в бездну.

Руки парня с экрана аккуратные, ухоженные, медленно начали расстегивать рубашку. Оттягивать ее ворот от шеи, оголяя острый кадык. Проводить пальцами по ключицам, на секунду останавливаясь на золотых микродермалах, спускаясь ниже, поддевать проколотые соски, оттягивая их и тихо-тихо выдыхая, быстро проходясь языком по губам.

Где-то в этот момент Дарелу точно стоило прекратить просмотр, но он завис. Завороженно смотрел на чужое тело, острые плечи и эту безумную россыпь веснушек. Любимый ребенок солнца — точно про этого парня. И движения его плавные, уверенные, явно занимается этим не первый день. Впрочем, оно было и ясно по первой фразе?…

Смотреть на то, как человек с экрана потирает всей ладонью пах через ткань юбки и колготок, закусывая губы, читая какие-то пошлые комментарии и комментируя их, выполняя какие-то неожиданные задания от зрителей с прилетающими донатами, было странно. «Откинь голову», «выгнись», «сожми», «убыстряйся», «медленнее», «расставь ноги», «подними юбку», «разорви колготки», «облизывай свои пальцы», «оттрахай себя ими». Смешивалось в паршивый поток, а он шел на поводу, делал все, ерзал на кресле, скулил и продолжал. Добавлял какую-то смазку, ее тоже слизывал со своих пальцев, очевидно привычными движениями входя в себя и не смея набирать темп, пока так не скажут анонимные пользователи. Юбка пошло приподнималась, намокала из-за выделяющегося предэякулята, который парень тоже пробовал и комментировал вкус. Он буквально дрожал, было видно, как вздымается его грудь и напряжены мышцы.

Дарел сидел завороженный. Вся трансляция стала ебучим гипнозом, из которого удалось выйти только после протяжного стона из наушников, шумного дыхания, сменяющегося тихим хихиканьем. Прощается, желает какие-то комплименты. Благодарит за донаты. Завершает трансляцию.

Дарел находит себя со стоящим членом, сглатывает, отъезжает назад, закрывает лицо руками.

Он не думает о том, что он только что видел.

Он не думает о том, что.

Он думает.

«Лис, я тебя ненавижу» — отправит он многим позже. После того, как придет в себя, разберется со своим телом. Позволит себе поговорить с цветами на подоконнике, и позанимается будничной рутиной, чтобы организовать мысли.

На следующий день Бладвуд привычно выйдет на работу, будет посылать к чертовой матери девушку с хитрющей лыбой и невероятно наглым любопытством, как ему, понравилось ли, хорошо ли она позаботилась о своем любимом садовнике? Конечно же, не понравилось. Конечно же, хуево.

Не говорить же, что он посмотрел, может быть, еще одну запись трансляции. Или даже не одну. Ей же знать это не обязательно, да? Вот и пусть спит спокойно. Думает о своем поведении.

*** * ***

С месяц назад, в привычную рутину Дарела как-то очень плавно вошли эти трансляции. Он никогда не присутствовал на них, но время от времени смотрел, как там поживает этот «секси лис». Ник все еще казался дурацким, но, пожалуй, правдивым: сексуальным этот парень точно был. И явно этим пользовался. Были моменты, когда он нежно щебетал на французском, были — когда неожиданно голос срывался и он начинал фразу на одном языке, а заканчивал на совершенно ином. Дарел привычно собирал информацию, сортировал ее в своей голове по четким папочкам, и вот выделил отдельную для этого… секси лиса.

Он не называл свое имя, не называл и чужих, кроме ников донатеров. О его жизни ничего нельзя было узнать, что вполне логично, он — красивая болванка для чужих глаз. «Не трогай — смотри» буквально лучшее описание всего, что он делает. Но вот вычислить его все равно вполне можно. Хотя бы из-за засветившейся татуировки красного яблока над пахом.

«О, тебе она понравилась? Запомни, это — твой запретный плод~».

Реплика даже слегка выбила из колеи. Словно обращается напрямую, хотя, конечно же, отвечает очередному анонимному комментатору. Хороший прием, ведь такая вызывающая татуировка не может не привлечь чужое внимание. С харизмой паршивца сложно совладать, это факт. Иначе бы и Дарела здесь не было.

В любом случае, Бладвуд не испытывал чего-то особенного. Просто так случилось, что ему стало интересно, не более того. И, может быть, он все же нуждался в какой-то разрядке, не имея при этом каких-то серьезных отношений или кого-либо на ночь. Так даже проще, быть может?

В конце концов, их даже ничего не связывает. Он наверняка в каком-нибудь другом городе, а еще лучше — в другой стране. У Бладвуда не было привязанности к человеку с экрана, ведь он был где-то далеко, а от этого намного легче. Расстояние — лучшее, что было придумано человечеством.

Дарелу ведь никто и не нужен на самом-то деле.

*** * ***

С неделю назад так случилось, что привычный уклад мира начал терять опору под ногами.

Для начала, Зу стал постоянным гостем, и именно в то время, когда Дарел работает у Лис. Словно специально подгадывал время. Так еще теперь он не пытался уводить куда-либо свою подружку, на что она справедливо обижалась, но немного наигранно. Пробирался в сад, пока тот работает, зависал где-то по близости, постоянно пытался завязать диалог. Это раздражало, от Зу постоянно пытались отмахнуться, как от назойливой мухи. Так проще.

– Ты со своим характером сошел как с этих старых фильмов, где все плохо, грязно и отвратительно, – обиженно фыркает, – но, знаешь что? Мне это нравится. Это подходит твоей фамилии, все такое. Хочешь смешную штучку?

– Нет.

– Конечно хочешь, – в ответ получает усталое мычание, – ведь ты хочешь узнать мою фамилию, верно?

Бладвуд не меняется в лице, продолжает спокойно разбираться с ядовитым плющом, как ни в чем ни бывало. Впрочем, Зу делает тычок пальцем в небо и попадает верно. И скошенный взгляд стал ошибкой. Видимо, эта надоедливая тварь еще и проницательная.

– Во~от, интерес мне нравится, я люблю внимание, а твое — так вообще мечта, знаешь ли. Я Нуар. Точно так же, как и жанр этих паршивых фильмов.

– И что это мне должно дать?

– То, что мы идеально дополняем друг друга, Дарел Бладвуд.

Треснуть хотелось со всей силой, конечно. Этот яркий, пестрый, ужасно надоедливый человек и Дарел? Дополняют друг друга? Спасибо, хорошая шутка. Лис ее определенно оценит. Расскажи кому-нибудь еще, но перестань донимать, пожалуйста? Это так сложно? Ведь единственное, что нужно Дарелу — это капля тишины и спокойствия среди растений, ничего более. С ними куда лучше, пусть они и намного опаснее этого надоедливого безобразия.

– Ах, кстати. Дарел. Мне Лис дала твой номер телефона.

– Я ее убью.

– Да, она сказала, что ты так среагируешь! Просила передать, чтобы даже не пытался.

Приходится повернуться к нему всем корпусом, сложив руки на груди. Оценивающе смотрит на юношу, мирно развалившимся на скамейке. Белая рубашка-безрукавка, заправленная в шорты, нога на ногу аккуратно сложены, и никакой обуви — она стоит на плитке, эти тупые каблуки на шпильках, которые красиво обвивают щиколотки. У Джозу есть стиль, это правда. Дарел этому, конечно же, не завидует.

– И зачем тебе мой номер, Нуар? – скрежетом начинает, звучит как угроза. Ее так спокойно игнорируют. Отвратительно.

– Ну~ мне шепнула птичка, что твоя начальница временами выводит тебя в белый свет, а из-за этого подбирает костюмы чуть более приличные, чем спортивное безобразие. А еще ей нужна помощь от стильного и обаятельного друга, чтобы твою катастрофу превратить в настоящую конфетку.

Бладвуд закатывает глаза. Этого еще не хватало.

– Но, как я понял, ты из тех людей, что ненавидит отвечать незнакомым номерам ни в каких мессенджерах и всей этой чепухе. Но связаться тебе со мной придется! Ты же не хочешь урезанную зарплату?

– Ты меня шантажируешь?

– Нет, что ты? – приподнимается со скамейки на локтях, и смотрит так искренне, словно ангел, спустившийся с небес. Смотрит на раздраженную мину Дарела и фыркает, осуждающе покачав головой, – Ой, боже, перестань на меня смотреть так, я пошутил. В любом случае, помочь я ей обещал. А я еще имею представления о тактичности. – Дарел издает смешок слишком демонстративно, – Мог бы быть и повежливее, для справки. А то еще не покажу, что накупил, и пойдешь в платье. В любом случае, я просто пришлю тебе варианты, а ты там… решишь, что нравится больше. По рукам?

– У меня нет выбора?

– Ты можешь перестать задавать вопросы?

– Мне повторить?

– Да, у тебя нет выбора, – раздраженно выдыхает и смешно морщится. Ноги быстро оказываются в туфлях, застежка щелкает. Посылает воздушный поцелуй (на этот раз очередь морщиться Бладвуда), грациозно покидает крышу, оставляя, видимо, с невероятными размышлениями о том, кто же сука больше: нанимательница, этот новоявленный стилист или сам Дарел.

Ответ не находится.

*** * ***

Бесячая подружка Лис.  
  
вассап вассал  
  
. . .  
  
пошутить нельзя??? охуел???  
  
Ближе к делу.  
  
ай бляяяяяя  
  
ладна  
  
сейчас пришлю твои 💅✨луки✨💅  
  
каторые я подобрал для тебя  
  
*Ладно  
  
*Которые  
  
ты зануда?(  
  
У меня терпение не бесконечно. Для справки.  
  
дадада я тоже тебя абажаю  
  
*Обожаю  
  
з а н у д а 🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃  
  
Присылай свои ебучие фотографии и отъебись.  
  
ого уже мои хочешь??????  
  
. . .   
  
Мне наша общая знакомая птичка нашептала, что ты, Джозу, не любишь свое полное имя.  
  
Так вот.  
  
Джозу.  
  
ты сука???  
  
не смей блин блять  
  
я стараюсь для тебя тут а ты сука(  
  
н оладн сейчас((  
  


Тихо хмыкает, глядя на экран мобильника. От Лис было полезно узнать про парочку рычагов воздействия на эту бесячую катастрофу. В конце концов, не только ему донимать и напрягать. Пусть это будет вполне взаимно, раздражение у этого парня проявлялось смешно. Да и плевать, ранит, не ранит. Лучше пусть поймет, что связался с человеком грубым, и отвяжется как можно быстрее.

Тактика, конечно, не самая логичная, когда сам же парень рассказал о своих предпочтениях, но, может быть, повезет?

Джозу, говоря откровенно, был настоящей катастрофой. Если его речь была поставлена и он за словом в карман не лез, то вот его сообщения — просто пиздец. Его очевидно не спасает даже автозамена, которая исправляет хоть немного ошибки. Может, она вообще отключена? Кто знает. Безграмотность раздражает, а отсутствие половины знаков препинания усложняют понимание его речи в разы. И еще диалог в куче пестрых смайликов, которые хорошо передают его настроение и поведение.

Видимо, теперь придется привыкать к этому? Не хотелось бы. Но поверить в то, что ситуация с одеждой разовая акция — почти невозможно. Слишком уж общительный этот Зу.

Прошло минут пять перед тем, как Бладвуду наконец-то пришли фотографии подобранных «луков» от Нуара. Он определенно исходил из характера Дарела, который успел выучить: что-то темное, мрачное, но с броскими деталями, привлекающими к себе внимание. Было сложно отрицать — у парня действительно было хорошее чувство стиля и проницательность, что же может понравится. И как бы ни хотелось придраться, это не выходило. Дарел вздыхает, быстро печатает ответ.

Бесячая подружка Лис.  
  
Ладно. Это даже неплохо.  
  
вау дарел-кун похвалил меня 🥺  
  
)  
  
Как мало тебе нужно для счастья.  
  
бля я думал ты там  
  
и смайлики и скобочки будешь отправлять с ебучей ТОЧКОЙ  
  
НО ВАУ НЕТ ты одекватный человек (ну насколько возможно блин)  
  
*Адекватный  
  
но зануда пиздец я не могу как тебя терпят люди  
  
Если ничего больше тебе от меня не нужно, то логично было бы завершить диалог, не думаешь?  
  
(  
  
скучный офшычялс  
  
фейсролл это так прикольно………………….  
  
ладно вообще эм  
  
💖 лис 💖 сказала мне что тебе нужно не знаю ТИПА развлечься  
  
атдахнуть душой………..  
  
прикинь она думает что у тебя есть душа ха  
  
*Отдохнуть  
  
Удивительно.  
  
И что же она на этот раз задумала?  
  
😊  
  
ну вот  
  
завта  
  
*Завтра  
  
тебя не заебало скажи мне?  
  
испровитель ёбаный  
  
*исправитель  
  
смотри тоже так умею блять  
  
К делу.  
  
в общем  
  
завтра узнаешь!!!!!!  
  
как раз и костюмчик пригодится ;)  
  
спОИЛЕР АЛЕРТ так сказать  
  
извиниииии капс случайно нажал  
  
Клянусь, если ты не заткнешься, я твой номер забаню.  
  
(  
  
ну до завтра зануда  
  
О нет.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
До завтра.  
  


Потрясающе, блядь, просто великолепно, кто же мог подумать, удивительное дело. Завтра тоже должен быть законный выходной, но, судя по всему, не в этой жизни. Ну хорошо. Может быть, еще и не полностью будет испорчен день? Иногда идеи Лис звучали даже неплохо. Иногда они даже приносили хоть какое-нибудь удовольствие.

**– – –**

Наверное, сидеть на столе вдвоем идея не самая лучшая? Но на правила в этом месте уже давно плевать. Зу мирно расположился в позе лотоса, а Лис наваливалась со всей силой, заглядывая в экран телефона. Так смешно было наблюдать за тем, как Зу переписывался с контактом, с говорящим названием «💖злюка💖» и, кажется, искренне радовался положительному комментарию с его стороны.

– Солнышко, ты влюбился в моего садовника?~

– Слишком высоко берешь, ты же знаешь, моя цель иная! – поворачивается к своей подруге, смешно клюнув ее носом.

Отстраняется. Нащупывает пачку вишневых «Chapman», щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается.

– Ты реально хочешь повести его в мой стрип-бар? – выдыхает дым и вдруг спрашивает. – Мне кажется, это его травмирует. Он выглядит как девственник.

– Вот это ты зря! – хихикает, – Ну, ему же нужно посмотреть на тебя. Насладиться прекрасным, что трогать положено только избранным. Ему будет доступно что-то запретное мне, даже завидую немного.

– У тебя фетиш на кудрявых рыжих, дорогая? Глядя на твои отношения с… Кэрол, верно?

– Подловил! – тыкает острым тонким пальчиком ровно в солнечное сплетение, – У вас… у нас. Души нет и никогда не было. И мне это так нравится.

Зу усмехается, на колкость отвечает сигаретным дымом в лицо девушки. Она морщится и закашливается, шипит. Нуар, пожалуй, единственный, кому позволена эта сказочная наглость. В конце концов, он хороший мальчик, который также не чурается сделать что-нибудь жуткое для своей подружки. Она окружает себя людьми с прогнившей моралью, и расставляет приоритеты и правила каждому, так, чтобы одних держать в ежовых рукавицах, а других — на коротком поводке привязанности.

Зу, мальчик, излюбленный солнцем, хороший и верный, дай ему лишь немного ласки. А Лис не противится ее дать.

– Как думаешь, – начинает тише обычного, улыбается неловко, а в глаза заглядывает так искренне, что противиться тяжело, – у него на меня встанет?

– Мой славный лисеныш, поверь: я абсолютно уверена в этом.

*** * ***

Утро началось с короткого сообщения нанимательницы. Сегодня, девять вечера, и адрес, к которому нужно подъехать. Пять минут поиска в гугле — и вот, получается узнать, что, оказывается, его приглашают в стрип-бар. Хочется почти тут же отказаться, но сообщение, пришедшее следом, заставляет передумать. Лис неумолима, она колется и обещает ему еще больше нелюбимой работы, если не согласится.

Их отношения давно ушли от чисто рабочих, к большому сожалению.

Утро на этом не заканчивается — заодно пишет Нуар, присылая данные курьера, который должен будет занести новую одежду. И ласково сообщает, что хотел бы увидеть в чем-нибудь новеньком. Дарел закатывает глаза, вспоминая, где работает Нуар. Если подумать, он никогда не уточнял кем? Возможно, бармен? У него много историй про клиентов, «случайно» подслушанных Бладвудом. Обычно именно бармены и обладают всей этой невероятной копилкой знаний, куча пьянчуг хочет поделиться сокровенным со своим мнимым товарищем.

Да.

Скорее всего, Джозу бармен.

Вечер, клонящий в ночь, наступил отвратительно быстро. Дарел решил не испытывать судьбу, быстро оделся в подобранные Джозу вещи. Если посмотреть на себя со стороны, забыв, что это тело именно Бладвуда, ему даже нравится. Черная кожанка, узкие джинсы с декоративными цепями. Красная футболка свободного кроя, из-за чего не липнет неприятно к телу. Массивные ботинки с тяжелыми подошвами, которые Дарел привычно называл говнодавами. В комплекте шел еще галстук, и его было как-то странно надевать — он просто висел на шее удавкой. Поэтому от него быстро избавляется.

Для приличия Дарел даже причесался, хотя его ирокез-ежик особо причесывать никогда и не нужно. Но, хорошо, он притворяется достаточно социальным человеком, которому даже важна внешность. Допустим, он даже готов порадовать Лис или ее бесячего дружка. Хотя последнее сразу отбрасывает куда подальше: нет, на кой черт ему радовать этих двоих? Все же должно быть ради себя.

Дарел, конечно же, себя обманывал отлично, отрицая все возможное.

– Вау, а наш лапушка Зу постарался на славу, сделал из тебя человека!

Это первая фраза, которую он слышит от Лис, и от нее же хочется рыкнуть и повернуть обратно домой.

– Боже, тебе не помогли даже трансляции, которые я тебе скинула, ты все та же злюка. Забей. Он нас уже заждался.

Вздыхает, но покорно идет следом за Лис. Внутри бара потрясающе темно, лишь освещение сине-розовых неоновых лент немного спасают ситуацию и позволяют не потеряться там окончательно. И то, не сильно. Но это радует, определенно: намного легче перестать обращать внимание на других людей; более того, и самого Дарела никто не видит. Можно сказать, это даже приятно.

Играет музыка, жанр которой определить у парня совершенно не получается. Наверное, она заводит окружающих? Помогает танцующим людям у пилонов? Старается не думать и не смотреть. Старается просто исчезнуть, пока не появится Зу, который «заждался», да только его нигде нет. Раздражение постепенно закипает, желание уйти — тоже.

– Дарел. – юркая девушка хватает и тянет за руку, усаживает на диван, – Дарел. – повторяет, наваливаясь на плечо всем телом, прижимаясь паршиво близко, приближаясь к уху, чтобы точно услышал, – Дарел, смотри на сцену. Внимательно.

Мрачно поворачивает голову к ней и смотрит из-под бровей на нанимательницу, хочет буркнуть что-то недовольное. Не успевает: цепкие руки хватают за голову и поворачивают к сцене. Шипит одно слово — «смотри». Выбора нет в очередной раз, подчиняется. Все же, даже отведенный взгляд грозит тем, что она вцепится в его глаза, уж Лис на это способна, сомнений нет.

Первые мгновения ничего не происходит. Некий высокий темный силуэт выходит к пилону, уверенно держит его рукой. Можно заметить, что голова держится высоко, гордо. Почему-то кажется, что смотрит именно на тебя, но это же из-за того, что они сидят ровно напротив, верно? Когда зажигается свет, позволяющий рассмотреть во всей красе человека на сцене, что-то внутри замирает.

Да. Смотрит именно на тебя, Дарел.

Как он может смотреть не на тебя, этот рыжий паршивец?

Он обходит на безумно высоких каблуках пилон, манит окружающих к себе пальцами. Виляет бедрами, прижимается к шесту и плавно оседает, разводя ноги. Мозг не успевает обработать всю информацию, в голове слишком много всего, но и сил отвернуться нет, глядя, как этот… со скрипом, но признает: «этот» мастерски выполняет свое дело. Кажется, словно ему ничего не стоит красиво зависнуть на пилоне, и выглядит это как что-то простое и невесомое; и одежда опадает довольно быстро, словно ее и не было. У него красивое тело, полностью покрытое веснушками. Неоновый свет блестит в металлических штангах проколотых сосков, отблескивает в микродермалах. Кажется, есть татуировка, но разглядеть ее просто не успевает.

Сглатывает.

– Тебе нравится, Дарел? – давно отпустившая голову Лис подначивает, улыбается хитро, закинув ногу на ногу наблюдает за своим другом, – Можешь не отвечать, у тебя на лице все написано.

Дарел, кажется, даже не слышит.

Выступление заканчивается, Бладвуд тихо выдыхает и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Кажется, словно ему показали нечто запретное, а он повелся и согласился пойти следом.

– Я так рад видеть вас двоих! – полураздетый парень оказывается рядом слишком быстро, ласково чмокает в щеку свою подругу, – М~м, сегодня ты пьешь кровавую Мэри? У тебя всегда был легендарный вкус, дорогая. А с ним что?

– Ты его покорил, красавчик.

Дарел фыркает, складывает руки на своей груди. Смотрит внимательно, оценивающе. Хорошо, что их всех скрывает тьма, так даже проще. Впрочем, неоновый светящийся макияж Джозу позволяет быстро найти его глаза, чтобы смотреть безотрывно.

– Милая, – обращается так, чтобы Бладвуд отчетливо слышал, – я не могу понять, он хочет меня трахнуть или убить?

– Второе. – быстро и четко отзывается.

– Определенно первое, солнышко.

Бладвуд раздраженно посылает обоих на хуй, встает из-за стола и выходит из бара. Больные. Блядь.

**– – –**

– Очевидно, ты его расстроила. – замечает Зу, закусив губу.

Лис разводит руками, снова отпивает из бокала свою Мэри. Дразнить Дарела весело: он никогда не признается в себе ни в чем и ему проще выдать недовольную мину и напускное раздражение. Особенно его весело дразнить, когда она слегка пьяна.

Нуар закатывает глаза и выдыхает. Забирает у Лис свои оставленные сигареты с зажигалкой и выбегает на холодную улицу. Не самое разумное действие, когда на тебе толком ничего не осталось, кроме обтягивающих латексных брюк, но с другой стороны, будто бы есть выбор.

– Эй, Дарел! – весело, – Ты обиделся что ли? Ну, прости.

Встречает его раздраженный взгляд и тишина.

Зу закатывает глаза, прикуривает, прижимается к холодной стене лопатками. Затягивает, запрокидывает голову, выдыхает. Хочет помолчать? Хорошо, пусть молчит. У него есть время в одну закуренную сигарету, чтобы, может быть, поговорить по-человечески. Не захочет — ну и, плевать, на самом деле? Главное, что пришел, посмотрел, может быть, даже насладился. И исполнил маленькое желание — пришел в одежде, которую подобрал сам Зу. Это уже потрясающий успех, не так ли?

От прохладного воздуха все тело съеживается, так и недалеко до того, что колотить начнет. Еще близко не зима, но вечерами температура всегда ниже. Нуар привык к этому, даже к изучающему взгляду, который точно препарирует на мелкие детали. Если он испытывает этим, то зря — Зу подкованный разным дерьмом, его не спугнуть.

– Ты бы еще голым, блядь, выбежал.

Сигарета останавливается рядом с губами, на «злюку» переводится насмешливый взгляд. Будто его хоть немного это волнует, честное слово. Кого он пытается обмануть?

– Боишься что застужу свою задницу?

Усмешка, стянутая кожанка с плеч. Парень даже опешил. Зажимает сигарету зубами, когда жестом просят отодвинуться от стены; чуть не роняет ее, почувствовав, как теплую кожу от чужого жара накидывают на плечи.

– Это была бы большая трагедия для бара. – саркастично отзывается. – Ну и, думаю, Лис расстроится.

Зу, по меньшей мере, удивлен. Рукой поправляет кожанку, зажимает сигарету двумя пальцами, принюхивается. Все еще не пахнет другим человеком, а только кожей. Большое упущение. Снова затягивается, тянет время, ждет еще чего-нибудь необычного. Все же, Бладвуд из тех, кого хочется изучать точно так же, как и он тебя. Особенно, когда его поведение начинает быть столь странным, «вне характера», как сказала бы веселая подружка, так обожающая разнообразные истории пользователей всей сети.

Докуривает, бросает бычок под ноги и давит привычным жестом. Дарел планирует уйти, но его мягко останавливают рукой, прижимают к стене. Нуар сокращает расстояние властно, знает, что сейчас он на своей территории, а не в чужом саду, где есть правила только злобного садовода.

– Так значит, я тебе нравлюсь? – коленом меж чужих метит, улыбку тянет, кончиками пальцев чужой подбородок поддевает. Наклоняется близко к шее, вдыхает поглубже запах, проводит рукой по волосам и совершает ошибку.

Решает схватить их и потянуть назад.

Сила у Дарела — то, чем он, пожалуй, гордился. Перехватить чужие руки, сжать грубо, чтобы от неожиданности волосы отпустили. Тут же сменить контроль, подмять под себя, прижать к стене. Сделать это даже по-своему аккуратно, не стукнув больно, но прекращая на корню все лишние поползновения. Смотрит внимательно, глаза в глаза. Рычит утробно.

– Это всё?

Зу смеется тихо, наклоняет вниз голову, скрывая смешанные эмоции между коротким испугом и желанием. Отмечает про себя то, как Бладвуд решил не навредить, хотя, очевидно, мог. Записывает на подкорку, что перегнул палку. Думает о многом, но старается не показывать этого. Глупость — всегда же проще?

– Теперь дело иметь со мной точно не хочешь, да?

Заставляет удивиться — чувствует это по тому, как хватка на руках ослабла. С интересом поднимает взгляд, сталкивается с чужим. По «злюке» сложно читать эмоции, но на секунду показалось, что он растерялся.

– Нет. – наконец получает ответ на выдохе, хватка на руках наконец полностью ослабевает, позволяя выпутаться. – Но ты уебок без границ.

Потирает руки, невинно приподнимает темные брови домиком. Это можно счесть за комплимент, верно же? Но, хорошо, он хотя бы не отталкивает, а значит, можно идти к своей цели мелкими перебежками. Не торопиться? Хорошо, Зу даже попытается.

– Ой, да брось. Лучше скажи, позволишь еще кое-что?

Дарел закатывает глаза, буркает мрачное согласие и чувствует, как к его телу неожиданно крепко прижимается чужое, обнимает его, кладет голову на плечо, заставляя зависнуть и судорожно выдохнуть. Понять, что именно хочет Нуар, довольно тяжело. Он читаемо-нечитаемая книга, которая то пытается совратить, то, напротив, просто получить самые банальные объятия.

Опускает руку на чужую спину почти невесомо, слышит, как трутся о его плечо и мурлыкают о том, какой же он теплый. Невероятно, блядь.

«И все же, у него встал», отмечает про себя Зу, прикрывая глаза и блаженно улыбаясь.

*** * ***

Спустя неделю Дарел чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Казалось, словно все идет абсолютно не так, как должно идти в нормальной ситуации. Джозу… продолжил быть назойливым, как ни в чем ни бывало. Появлялся на его рабочем месте, начал даже интересоваться цветами, постепенно запоминать их названия. Лис на все это смотрела с хитрющей лыбой, но никак не комментировала, лишь иногда подмигивала (конечно же, Джозу) и сматывалась куда подальше вместе со своей Кэрол.

Надоедливый рыжий вел себя так, словно ничего в баре не происходило: ни стриптиз, ни ситуация на улице. Его, кажется, вообще ничего не волновало и он воспринимал любую вещь как должное, а волноваться относительно прошлого или будущего точно было не в его стиле. Этим он даже немного поражал: в конце концов, разве нет чего-то такого, что и его будет тревожить по-настоящему? Должно быть что-то темное, что и в нем ютится. Иначе бы и не подпустили к знанию о ядовитых растениях и в целом том, чем таким жутким является Лис?

Но картинка все равно не складывалась. Чего-то не доставало, и это раздражало, продолжало возвращаться и крутиться. Таким, как Нуару, пытающимся сделать вид, что скрывать нечего, скрывать всегда «есть чего». Паршиво ли то, что Бладвуда это интересовало? Ответить парень не мог. Списывал все на природное любопытство, на то, что он склонен накапливать информацию обо всех, кто находится рядом, чтобы далее это точно использовать в своих целях.

Но избавиться от мыслей все равно требовалось, а оттого он снова попробовал нырнуть в пучину трансляций. Появилась новая, записанная с неделю назад. Он все еще не признавался себе в том, что этот парень в маске чем-то манил. Своим телом? Своим поведением? Просто на каком-то необъяснимом уровне? Дарел не хотел отвечать себе на этот вопрос. И, более того, ему и не требовалось.

Этот человек ему — чужой.

Запись была удивительно темная, явно была сделана глубокой ночью. Слабое освещение делало картинку менее разборчивой, но заставляло прислушиваться к любому шороху.

– Слышали о такой прикольной штучке, как «ASMR»? В связи с тем, что время позднее, мы обратимся к этому потрясающему жанру. Поверьте, вам точно это понравится. Но сегодня у нас не сабдей, извините, контроля от вас никакого не будет, лишь мои желания! – смеется, шуршит, направляет камеру на тело, которое толком и не видно, – Но вам же нравится и такой подход, я вас знаю как свои пять пальцев.

Шуршание, шевеление, можно заметить, как юноша устраивается по-удобнее. На этот раз локация изменилась — кажется, это диван? Дарел всматривается, но не может точно понять. Впрочем, плевать. Интереснее смотреть на то, как силуэт ложится на живот, выгибается и самостоятельно ударяет себя по ноге громким шлепком, приглушенно мычит от боли и, кажется, наслаждения. То, что «лис» склонен к мазохизму было известно довольно давно.

В этот раз — ноль внимания к комментариям, в этот раз он действительно просто устроил торжество эксбиционизма и этого смущающего подглядывания. Словно сидишь рядом с дверью, подсматриваешь в замочную скважину и хорошо слышишь приглушенные стоны, вязкие звуки от пальцев в смазке, двигающихся по члену размеренно. Он устроился хорошо, подложил себе под таз подушку, об которую наверняка удобно тереться; он знает свое тело отлично, царапает ногтями живот, разводит ноги пошире; умело растягивает себя, задыхаясь и поскуливая, но не позволяя себе самостоятельно к более активным действиям столь быстро. Ему хочется, ему хотелось изначально, он начинал свой стрим взбудораженный, даже если по голосу этого сразу и не поймешь. У него, возможно, что-то случилось то, что довело до такого — интересно, ревнуют ли его комментаторы, что наверняка воспринимают это тело как что-то свое, личное, ведь никогда не было партнера, что прикасался? Воспринимают ли его как что-то принадлежащее им просто из-за того, что столь часто за деньги он продается и выполняет любой указ, каким бы грязным и паршивым ни был?

Ответы на эти вопросы не находились, шуршащие звуки усиливались, он все терся о несчастную подушку и плакал, прося большего. Очевидно, представляет что-то, что заводит; очевидно, ему есть, о ком помечтать.

Сложно противиться, глядя на такое тело. Руки Дарела и у самого тянулись к паху. Сложно отрицать, когда есть что-то такое запредельное и космическое, что-то, что привлекает так сильно. Если подумать, парня можно было бы назвать «его типом».

Пальцы сменяются страпоном, хлюпающие звуки становятся шумными, у него спина выгибается и ноги трясутся легкой дрожью. Он хрипит, говорит сам с собой, просит большего, и подается навстречу своей игрушке. Он задыхается, Дарел уверен, тот закатывает глаза от удовольствия, свободной рукой то тянется к волосам, чтобы грубо потянуть назад, то хватается за обивку, чтобы не коснуться своего члена, получая быструю разрядку.

Он хрипит, насаживается, скулит и плачет, проявляет так много эмоций, которые обычно остаются где-то вне трансляций.

Он, почему-то, болезненно искренний в этот раз — может, поэтому и не выставил внятное освещение? Показывая что-то столь интимное не хотел, чтобы его было видно полностью. Словно еще что-то осталось, словно еще пытается сохранить лицо — даже если то скрыто маской — и поделившись чем-то личным, не отдать на растерзание публике полностью.

Он дрожит, грубо трахает себя, задыхается и срывается, клацая зубами, как настоящий зверь и в два рывка спуская в подушку и руку, на выдохе простонав что-то невнятное, так похожее на чье-то имя.

И тут Дарела передергивает.

Он закрывает трансляцию резко, отдергивая руки от себя, рыча на выдохе. Его завели сильно, он и сам получил разрядку, но есть что-то нервирующее, заставляющее перемотать момент на пару секунд, вслушаться. Имя не разобрать — да, конечно. Но быстрая согласная, протяжная громкая гласная, рычащее окончание. Прозвучало больно знакомо. На секунду ему показалось, что это так похоже на несчастное «Дар». Но, конечно же, показалось. Не может быть такого. Да и — имен, которые начинаются так же, довольно много, не так ли?

Ничего такого не произошло.

Просто Дарел посмел забыться — не более того. Подумать, что это что-то значит. Или, что расстояние, которым он спасался, неожиданно исчезло и человек с экрана оказался слишком уж близко, непозволительно рядом. Этого быть не может. Точно.

*** * ***

Придурок.  
  
доброе утро!!!1  
  
)  
  
Как по часам.  
  
Утро.  
  
у меня просто смена заканчивается когда начинается твоя лол чему удивляешься  
  
не суть  
  
ты сегодня работяга??  
  
может ты хочешь там  
  
пагулять ;) ;) ;) с сексуальным ;) ;) ;) мной ;) ;) ;)  
  
К твоему сожалению, работяга.  
  
а может…. лис не устаит перед мной… и отпустит тебя……….  
  
Даже не надейся.  
  
У нее снова обновляется ассортимент ее растений.  
  
Как она мне написала, цитирую, «если посмеешь съебаться, то в твоем чае окажется кое-что потрясающее, что вызовет заворот кишок».  
  
Но ты, конечно, всегда можешь попробовать. Но потом придется навещать меня в больнице.  
  
если честно ты сегодня пиздецки болтливый ты здоров?????  
  
но ладно нет я не могу так сильно рисковать твоей задницей(  
  
хотя Я УВЕРЕН она отпустит тебя ко мне ~  
  
ну знаешь она типа  
  
а хотя похуй забей  
  
и н уладно тогда без свиданий харошего дня пока!  
  
Свиданий?  
  
😘 п а к а 😘  
  


Спустя месяц перестало смущать в Зу многое. Его ошибки, поведение, подкаты и мгновенный уход от того, что только что он флиртовал. Даже его постоянное появление в саду перестало удивлять. Как и то, что во многие дела Лис он оказался посвящен довольно серьезно: время от времени Бладвуд с кислой миной наблюдал, как Зу разделывает туши животных и устало подходил ближе, указывая, где именно парень совершает ошибки.

Привычным стало и то, что Дарел подходит со спины, опускает голову на плечо для лучшего обзора, кладет руки на чужие, направляя острый скальпель и удерживая второй рукой требуемый орган.

– Не хотел бы я быть мертвым телом на твоем столе, Зу. Ты больше откровенно кайфуешь, чем занимаешься делом.

– Ну так не будь.

Нуар затаивал дыхание, восхищенно замирал под чужим напором. Все не мог определиться, он хочет стать лучше, чтобы его потрепали по голове и сказали «ты молодец», или, напротив — совершать ошибки, чтобы все так же прижимались со спины, опускали руки на его, и вели в бездну. Согласен он был точно на оба варианта. И не обратить внимание на такую привязанность, которую хочется назвать болезненной, было сложно.

Странно наблюдать за тем, как столь стильный и нежный человек, как Джозу, занимается подобными делами. Но, наверное, иного не стоит ожидать от всех людей, ютившихся рядом с Лис? В конце концов, он знал, что за спиной Кэрол убийство кого-то битой, а время от времени удавалось замечать некого молодого человека, который вечно подкалывал за воровство чего-то, но снабжал новыми колбами с химикатами. У нанимательницы постоянно была смесь злобы и вдохновения перед чем-то новым. У нанимательницы постоянно рядом вились люди, которым в мире незаконного и грязного было уютно и комфортно, как у себя дома. Так чего же удивляться повадкам Джозу, не так ли?

Жизнь становилась привычной. В нее как-то неожиданно плотно ввязался Нуар. Стал чем-то неотъемлемым, тем, что могло бы быть всегда, но появилось не так давно. Бладвуд считал, что он просто потерял хватку, или, может быть, слишком смягчился пред нежными руками в крови, которые оставляли смазанный след на щеке. Он постоянно тянулся за поцелуями, а Дарел привычно отодвигался, ведь — правда — ему ничего из этого и не нужно.

Джозу расстраивался. Дарел мягко трепал его по волосам, как собаку, и замечал этот убийственно верный взгляд. Лис говорила, что «Зу со странностями». Лис говорила, что его приручить легко. Но чтобы настолько? Немного заботы, проскальзывающей иногда, в перерывах от грубости, и готов радостно хвостом вилять?

Поднявшись на крышу и встретив своих верных друзей (естественно, растений), Дарел ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не развалившегося на скамейке полуголого и мокрого Зу. Рядом валялся шланг для полива, судя по растениям неподалеку — он агрессивно пытался помочь с работой, но, что вполне понятно, ночная смена дала о себе знать и «прилечь на пару минут» превратилось в «отрубиться нахуй». Где-то в глубине даже появилось подобие сочувствия. Подходит ближе, думает присесть рядом, чтобы потрепать по голове и прогнать сушиться, но взгляд останавливается на открывшейся татуировке.

Яблоко.

Над пахом.

И если подумать, эта россыпь веснушек, штанги в сосках и микродермалы под ключицами, ноги, острый кадык или рот, растянутый в улыбке, подбородок, копна рыжих волос, да даже, блядь, голос, были всегда знакомыми. Отзывались чем-то, что Дарел уже видел. Но он старался об этом не думать. А сейчас, очевидно, отрицал любую возможную связь. Не бывает же такого, верно?

– О~о… а я пришел тебе помочь! Но слегка проебался, упс… – грубой руки садовника касаются ухоженные чужие, сонный парень прослеживает направление взгляда, заставляя тихо хихикнуть, – О, тебе она понравилась? Запомни, это — твой запретный плод~

Дарела передергивает окончательно, заставляя отойти на шаг с немым вопросом, расшифровать который у Зу совсем не выходит. Садится и строит кислую мину.

– Алло, прием, вызываем Дарела Бладвуда, у тебя так все в голове скрипит, что даже я слышу. Что такое? Так не хотел меня видеть? Мог же сказать по-человечески, «сегодня я уединяюсь со своими фотосинтезирующими крошками», я бы-

– Пожалуйста. Иди в дом. Тебе нужно просушится. – глухо режет, перебивая поток от окончательно проснувшегося приятеля. – Все в порядке.

– Дарел, да нихуя не?

– Пожалуйста.

На слово давит так сильно, что оно кажется свинцовым. Джозу обиженно надувает губы, фыркает и уходит, бурча что-то про то, что «попытался помочь, блядь, просто охуеть».

У Дарела целый рабочий день, чтобы привести все мысли в порядок. И еще меньше — чтобы понять, как к этому относиться. В целом, и не стоило ожидать чего-то иного? Он догадывался, может быть. После стриптиза или из-за этой татуировки, которая находилась ровно в том месте, где и должна быть. Просто отрицал, что не заметил ее, или, может быть, не хотел признавать это.

Расстояние оказалось лживым.

Они в одной стране. Одном городе. В рамках общества одной знакомой «подруги».

Даже не удивительно теперь, что Лис скинула именно его трансляции. Все вставало на свои места, складывалось в паззл, решать который совсем не входило в планы садовника, если быть откровенным. Его дело — ядовитые растения. И зачем он только согласился с самого начала. И почему он не закрыл трансляцию. Было бы многим проще: не знать ничего.

Было бы многим проще: не знать, что сам Дарел потерялся в сексуальных фантазиях Зу, ведущего стримы и так искренне мычащего/скулящего/стонущего обрывок его имени.

И, конечно же, было бы многим проще, если бы и самого Дарела не влекло.

**– – –**

Лис рвала и метала. Сначала — к ней заваливается с крыши мрачный Зу, который плюется ядом на Дарела. Приходится оторваться от всех своих дел и сушить это безобразие феном, сдерживая смешки о том, что он теперь вылетая овца — кудрявые волосы делали свое дело. Потом укладывать спать в кабинете на миниатюрном диванчике, где Нуар умещался с трудом.

Потом — глубокой ночью отпаивать его успокаивающими травами и позволять пользоваться собой как подушкой для слез, когда этот парень, ужасно высокий и тяжелый, сгибался и жался к подруге, бормоча что-то невнятное про то, что обосрался, и не может толком даже понять, как именно.

– Ну может ты объяснишь мне понятнее, солнышко, а, – собирая всю имеющуюся искреннюю нежность пробует снова, гладя по спине юношу, – я почти ничего не поняла из всего того, что ты мне там бормочешь, прости.

– Я обосрался. – отодвигается и тыльной стороной утирает покрасневшие глаза, игнорируя тихий вздох — «я это уже слышала». – И, м. Это буквально все, что я знаю? Я, блядь, не знаю в чем именно?

– Мне его отравить?

– Пожалуйста, нет! – быстро хватает маленькие ручки подруги, испуганно заглядывая в глаза, – Это же сделает еще хуже, разве нет? Ну, типа. Он умрет? Я не хочу!

– Мне с ним поговорить?

– Тогда он со мной точно не захочет общаться больше?

– И почему это тебя настолько сильно волнует, заюшка? – мягко уходит от хватки и берет острое лицо в ладони, – Обычно ты так не страдал по каким-то парням, и вообще, менял их как перчатки. Если забыть того, мм… сби- все-все, молчу, я поняла. Я еще не настолько сука.

Зу несчастно уводит взгляд и нежно отнимает руки от своего лица. Вздыхает, кивает на проем двери, заставляя и свою подругу обернуться.

– О, тебе тоже хочется утешить нашего друга, Кэрол? – весело помахав рукой своей девушке, бодро начинает, – Можешь его даже обнять, думаю, он будет счастлив в окружении прекрасных нас. Девичий клубок, пиздим мальчиков. – а в подтверждение слов агрессивно трясет кулачками, словно надеясь побить невидимого кого-то.

– Еще чего, – цокает мрачно. – но впервые мне его даже жаль.

– Зу, ты меняешь людей!

Парень мрачно стонет и заваливается, придавливая своей тушей колени Лис.

– Иди спать, Кэр, меня ожидает долгая ночь чужих страданий.

Девушка скрывается, а рука ласково опускается на голову, проводя по волосам. Юноша переворачивается, смотрит на чужое лицо, выдыхает.

– Как думаешь, где именно я перегнул палку? Ты же знаешь все, я все тебе рассказывал.

– Не знаю, малыш. Но это же Дарел. Его прочитать и понять верно почти невозможно.

Зу вздыхает и закрывает глаза, утыкаясь в чужой живот и думая о том, что какой бы сволочью Лис временами ни была, ее забота ему важна. Она хорошая подруга, даже если приходится делать что-то, за что его тысячу раз могли бы посадить в тюрьму. Впрочем, плевать? Ее теплые руки, убирающие волосы за уши, что-то, что терять никогда не хотелось. Ради этого можно и на преступление пойти.

Зу нужно-то в жизни совсем немного: капля обычной человеческой заботы.

– Скажи мне, Зу. В этот раз ты влюбился по-настоящему? – чувствует телом, как приподнимаются брови в немом вопросе. – Как… как я и Кэрол. Я права, Зу?

*** * ***

💖злюка💖  
  
эй  
  
ты не ответишь?  
  
пожалуйста?  
  
прости меня??????  
  
я не знаю че сделал не так но  
  
мн еправда жаль??  
  
дарел?  
  
дар?  
  
послушай я не знаю почему мне настольк ожаль в этот раз но я правда  
  
не знаю  
  
не хотел делать то что сделал  
  
я не знаю что я сделал но если ты мне скажешь я н е стану больше?  
  
это ну впервые за долгое время  
  
ну  
  
я думаю  
  
лис помогла понять мне это ажалуй  
  
но  
  
я люблю тебя дар правда  
  
пожалуйста эй  
  
я знаю что ты не читаеш все это но может  
  
не знаю напишешь? позвонишь? когда будешь готов или типа того поговорить НЕ ЗНАЮ О ЧЕМ НО  
  
я все еще хочу встретится с тобой  
  
я все еще зову тебя на свидание  
  
я не шучу?  
  


**– – –**

Диалог был замьючен, но заходя в сообщения, Дарел видел эту кучу непрочитанных, которые появлялись и появлялись на протяжении ночи и далее — дня. Что-то внутри скрипело, заставляя чувствовать себя все больше не в своей тарелке. В конце концов, он ведь действительно поступает как уебок. Игнор — не выход, но и слова сложно подобрать было. Встреча лично грозила тем, что он вывалит, и разговор не склеится: Зу на некоторые вещи реагирует слишком остро, словно ударяет разрядом тока. Учитывать это приходилось, ведь ранить сильно не входило в планы. Дар, пожалуй, стремился относиться к нему с какой-то необъяснимой бережностью. Воспринимал как хрупкий фарфор, который может случайно разбиться от лишнего вздоха. Джозу не показывал этого, но было заметно — что-то его пугает, что-то заставляет дергаться, когда, казалось бы, ничего такого и не было.

Устало потирает переносицу. Как же все по-уебански получилось. И сам не сдержался, и другого обидел. Может, в этом и причина, что не любит подпускать к себе людей? Слишком велика вероятность, что ударит по морде — ментально, физически, разницы никакой нет. Все равно ведь будет больно. Расставляет ловушки на пути к себе, сам ненавидит попадаться в чужие, и почувствовав запах лжи и недомолвок старается отстранить от себя как можно дальше. У Дарела явные проблемы с доверием, объяснять которые ни себе, ни окружающим, желания не было.

И все же. Делать что-то нужно. Хотя бы потому, что пока что можно сохранять расстояние — которого, блядь, изначально не было — и обдумывать каждое свое слово намного серьезнее. От Зу такого ожидать не стоит. Он и так уже наговорил многое.

Устало возвращается к диалогам. Смотрит на двадцать четыре сообщения. Открывает.

Придурок.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
Мне тоже стоит попросить прощение.  
  
Прости, я мудак.  
  
:(  
  
я не совсем это имел ввиду но окей принимается….  
  
может мне позвонить или  
  
Нет.  
  
почему?  
  
ты не хочешь меня слышать или  
  
я правда не панимаю?  
  
типа  
  
я  
  
Не в этом дело.  
  
Не торопись. Вдохни. Выдохни. Я не злюсь.  
  
это блять нихуя не похоже что ты не злишся?????????  
  
ты сука  
  
закрылся?  
  
ниче не объяснил?  
  
а еще игнорировал?  
  
ты очевидно ЗЛИШСЯ  
  
Ты тоже.  
  
ДА Я ТОЖЕ.  
  
но не это вадно если ты думаешь чт о это важно  
  
Вздох.  
  
Это важно.  
  
?  
  
не понял  
  
Допустим.  
  
Но лишь допустим.  
  
Ты ведешь определенного рода трансляции.  
  
?  
  
??????  
  
это тут при чем блядь не зли меня нахуй  
  
я изза тебя плакал а ты бляд мне про один из спсобв заработка ты сьсу издеваешься или что  
  
Ты плакал?  
  
СКАЖИ МНЕ ТЕБЯ ЕБЕТ?  
  
)  
  
Я же сказал, что «это важно».  
  
Если нужно прямее, то да, меня ебет.  
  
)  
  
Нет.  
  
Стоять.  
  
Не печатай.  
  
Убрал руки от сенсора.  
  
Ты можешь помолчать? Подождать, пока я договорю.  
  
Окей. Допишу.  
  
Вернемся к трансляциям. Ты их ведешь. Это утверждение.  
  
У тебя есть зрители. Они, очевидно, смотрят. И присылают тебе деньги.  
  
ИИИИИ??  
  


Сложнее и абсурднее диалог придумать, определенно, еще постараться нужно. Дарел устало вздыхает, закатывает глаза.

Придурок.  
  
И я их смотрел.  
  
ты их  
  
что.  
  
стоп  
  
чего  
  
лис сказала мне что ты ее нахйу послал в смысле ты их  
  
что  
  
)  
  
ебат ьпроблема дарел  
  
Тебя ничего не смущает?  
  
нет?  
  
И та, мм… назовем, «ночная». Тоже?  
  
…………………  
  
…я ее скрывал?  
  
не сразу но там ничего такого не было  
  
«Ничего»? Ого.  
  
А я уже был уверен, что мне не послышалось тогда.  
  
«Дар».  
  
БЛЯДЬ  
  
АХАХ  
  
Знакомо, но раз ничего, то. Хорошо.  
  
СУКААААААА  
  
😛 П А К А 😛  
  


Тупее завершение диалога тоже придумать было почти невозможно. «Контакт ограничил отправку сообщений». Просто пиздануться можно.

Ну, хорошо. Это даже справедливо. Ему тоже следует испытать на себе молчанку. В конце концов, раз умудрился довести человека до громких слов «люблю», и, что ужасно, слез. Зу всегда был довольно эмоциональным, но Дар как-то даже не задумывался, что может дойти до такого. В конце концов, он сам рассказывал о своих бывших так, будто ничего не случилось, и все в порядке. «Партнер на одну ночь и не более того». «Переспать и забыть».

…почему у него все вертится только вокруг одного секса? Стриптиз, вебкам. Жажда чужих взглядов и внимания, запредельная куча удовольствия, и ничего — о любви. Что-то не складывалось и вызывало скорее только больше вопросов, чем хоть немного, но вразумительных ответов. У нанимательницы всегда приятели со скелетами в шкафах, но сколько он найдет их у Джозу?

«Впервые за долгое время». «Лис помогла понять».

«Я люблю тебя, Дар, правда».

*** * ***

Вся следующая неделя становится больной комедией. Все словно откатилось к самому началу: вот, Дарел часто видит Зу. Вот, он постоянно уходит куда-то вместе с Лис. Единственное различие, теперь заинтересованный взгляд сменился неловким отводом. Вот, он появляется на крыше с растениями, но стоит столкнуться с Дарелом — исчезает.

Лис ситуацию никак не комментирует, ему остается просто собирать информацию как получится. Заглядывает на трансляции, где Джозу продолжает вести себя привычно, флиртуя с каждым и повинуясь любому действию. В стрип-баре — танцует и подсаживается за чужие столики, прижимаясь к руке и мягко наклоняя к себе за галстук. Забавно было видеть, как одной рукой он нежно манит к себе, а второй незаметно снимает дорогие наручные часы.

Нуар ведет себя как ни в чем ни бывало, единственное, что происходит иначе — это то, что он не общается с Дарелом. И, удивительно, это начинает злить. Как и то, как он смотрит на окружающих, манит к себе, соблазняет и использует. Он продает свое тело — буквально — чтобы получить выгоду, и у него не возникает сомнений в том, что поступает как-то не совсем верно.

Ему, будто бы, на себя вообще плевать. И почему-то это продолжает «ебать», как и злоба, направленная на Дарела, как и слезы, вызванные тоже Дарелом. Не должно, но многое уже что можно описать как то, чего «не должно» быть.

– Погоди, Дарел, а что ты хочешь от бывшей проститутки? – спрашивает Лис, когда интерес перевешивает молчание, – Может, он тебе и не сообщал, но он давно промышляет этим. У него вообще довольно грустная история, но подробности если и хочешь выяснять, то давай у него там. Я пообещала рот на замок, и без того лишнего сболтнула.

– Бывшая проститутка?

– О-о, все ясно. – накидывает на плечи пиджак, собираясь уходить, – Ну, удачи поболтать как-нибудь. По душам, все такое. Вам пригодиться научиться болтать словами через рот, а то вы, блин… самые настоящие калеки в этом плане, ха.

– Было бы здорово, перестань он от меня убегать.

Лис останавливается в проходе, смотрит с иронией. Приподнимает брови невинно домиком — точно у Джозу научилась. Прикидывается святой. Подталкивая к действиям.

– А ты, будто бы, неспособен поймать человека? Нужного тебе. И только тебе, будем честны, ты, ебанутый собственник.

И уходит, оставляя с растениями и собственными размышлениями. В принципе, он ведь не может поспорить с тем, что она права.

**– – –**

Лис приходит пунктуально к намеченному времени, чтобы выпить кофе со своим драгоценным Зу. Ей остается только радоваться тому, что он довольно быстро откинул идею исчезнуть с радаров полностью — примерно в тот момент, когда она намекнула, что это не поможет и их любимый Бладвуд из-под земли достанет, если его настолько явно поддразнить.

В свою очередь Зу опаздывал как последний мудила. Вынуждая чертовски долго разглядывать меню, намекая официантам, что нет, дружище, пока что подходить не стоит. И через пять минут тоже. И через пятнадцать тоже. А еще оставь второе меню — я жду одного уебана, и ему было бы здорово тоже что-нибудь выбрать. Сопровождать речь самой очаровательной улыбкой из всех возможных. И как ей можно отказать?

– Ты меня убьешь, да?

Слышит над своим ухом вопрос и с интересом смотрит на своего друга. Тридцать минут ожидания. Ну, хотя бы не час — как уже было. Зу, конечно, парень неплохой, исполняет все просьбы великолепно, но понятие времени у него растворяется, стоит на личном фронте начаться проблемам.

– Сегодня ты платишь, поэтому нет.

– Ты как всегда меркантильна.

– Тебе ли меня осуждать?

Зу смешно фыркает, улыбается искренне и прищуривается. Мирно выбирает себе чего послаще, успевает пофлиртовать с официантом и почти получает его номер на салфетке, пока официант не сталкивается со злобным взглядом Лис. Извиняется, исчезает.

– Ты сейчас отбила у меня возможность переспать с красавчиком, эй. – звучит слишком наигранно обиженно, чтобы быть правдой. Но неожиданное препятствие заставляет напрячься: обычно Лис плевать, что он там делает и с кем спит.

– Потому что хочу этот вечер тебя развлечь кое-чем интересным!

– От тебя это звучит как наказание. Я, вроде бы, уже согласился заплатить, разве нет?

– Будем считать, что это действительно наказание. Разблокируй Дарела.

– Ты-

– Я.

Зу смотрит на девушку как на врага народа. Он не говорил ей точно, что конкретно произошло. Признаться ей в том, что стало за одну вещь стало неловко до красных ушей — звучит как анекдот, и он это понимает. Но неловко стало, признаваться ей в этом тоже. Его и так не отпускает то, что из-за нее пришел к довольно простой мысли, а теперь так совсем пошел ко дну.

– А если я это не сделаю…

– Я запру вас на крыше. И у тебя будет, конечно, выход, который ты с радостью выберешь, зная тебя, но будто бы это позволит Дарел.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Не делай такую несчастную моську, во-первых — переигрываешь, во-вторых — я просто не поведусь на нее. – фыркает и отворачивается, – Мне помимо дел навалилось два страдающих мужика друг по другу, которые не могут внятно поговорить, это не самая веселая штука, не находишь? Я люблю подобные сценарии, но не в реальности, спасибо.

Нуар страдальчески облокачивается на стуле, вытягивая ноги во всю длину, занимая все пространство под столиком. Мычит, явно противится. Было проще исчезнуть и не слушать Лис, у него уже удавалось теряться, что все думали, что «Джозу» (от одной мысли о полном имени все внутри скукоживается) и не существовало вовсе. Данных о нем почти нет, а значит, и проблем не будет.

– Могу подсластить свою ядовитую пилюлю. Если ты хочешь.

Качает головой, садится ровнее. Ставит локти на стол, забивая на все существующие приличия, и тянется к девушке ближе — рост всегда позволял сокращать дистанцию в два счета за слишком миниатюрными столиками. Парню ничего не нравится, парень зубы скалить готов, и сейчас — самое оно для этого.

– Удиви меня.

Шипит, а Лис расплывается в улыбке. Медленно отпивает свой кофе, задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу. Намеренно раздражает его — это же весело, дразнить людей. Пускай генерируют свои эмоции, пока она остается тем, кому будто бы поебать.

– Что бы ты сказал на то, что Дарел ревнует тебя?

*** * ***

Пиликанье телефона о новом сообщении ночью — не самый любимый будильник Бладвуда. С другой стороны, он все равно сонно тянется за ним, мрачно проверяя, кто же такой наглый попался. Неужели Лис решила, что ей срочно нужна помощь Дарела? Например, чтобы закопать труп. Это было бы в ее стиле! Но вместо нее увидеть сообщения от Джозу и мгновенно проснуться.

Придурок  
  
Окей, я пожалею об этом, мы это знаем  
  
Хорошо  
  
Ну давай поговорим Дарел  
  
О трансляциях  
  
Интересно.  
  
Развивай мысль.  
  


Судя по отсутствию ошибок и, неожиданно, наличию запятых и заглавных букв — юноша использовал голосовой набор. Чем-то занят? Или, может быть, хочет быть серьезным — чтобы выглядеть подобным Дарелу? В таком случае очевидно, что парня не следует перебивать. Да и Бладвуд действительно готов выслушать. Прочитать.

Придурок  
  
Ты сказал, что ты их смотрел. Ты считал меня сексуальным?  
Нет  
На этот раз ты молчи и не смей отвечать  
Я знаю, что ты именно так и считал  
Раскрывал мои карты, значит? Забыл, видимо, сказать и про себя, мой милый Дарел  
Ты хотел меня мх  
Чуть ли ни с самого начала а  
Ты пьян?  
  
Может быть?  
Тебя ебет?  
Я отвечал на этот вопрос.  
Но ты не отрицаешь  
Что хотел?  
Окей. Хорошо. Бери реванш. Да, не отрицаю.  
Скажи это  
Да.  
Я хотел.  
А сейчас?  
Хочешь?

Ответить не успевает из-за того, что Джозу не дожидается ответа, звонит сразу же. Разговаривать вслух на сложные темы — не самая приятная штука в жизни, особенно, когда один, вероятно, выпил «для храбрости». Устало вздыхает. Берет трубку.

– Значит, хочешь?

Голос Джозу приглушенный, на фоне едва различимые шорохи. Действительно звучит чуть пьяно.

– Тебе понравилось ASMR, да?

– К чему ты клонишь, Зу?

На том конце провода смеются, начинают передразнивать, но быстро голос подводит, срывается в тихий стон. На фоне отодвигается стул, что-то глухо стукается об что-то.

– Ты бы мог меня взять еще в стрип-баре, знаешь, – фраза на выдохе и фантомным ощущением обжигает кожу шеи, – ты хотел, ты еще не знал, ты хотел. Почему не стал? Неужели нужны только тупорылые обнимашки? Где же твоя ебучая грубость?

Прерывается на паузы, чтобы шумно вдохнуть-выдохнуть. И сам поддается, сглатывает шумно, потому что понимает, что происходит; потому что фантазия делает злую шутку, звуки всегда были лучше, чем картинка. А тут… есть что и кого представить.

В голове довольно живо рисуется образ, как Джозу полулежит на столе, на котором, наверняка, спиртное — в его стиле было бы глушить все мысли каким-нибудь виски. Стакан неподалеку, который легко сбить неаккуратным действием. Одной рукой прижимать к себе мобильник, а второй — надрачивать, обводя пальцами головку и сжимая сильнее, ведь грубость это то, что его влекло.

Почему-то абсолютно перестало удивлять то, что напившийся Нуар мог абсолютно серьезно разблокировать Дарела ради того, чтобы послушать голос и удовлетворить себя. Сохраняя расстояние, сохраняя главное правило трансляций: «не трогай — смотри». Или, теперь, слушай.

– Ты жалеешь о том, что мы не переспали? – самообладание позволяет говорить ровно, словно ничего особенного и не происходит. Судя по огорченному вздоху, это точно не та реакция, которую ожидали.

– Поиграешь со мной?

– Если ты сумеешь заинтересовать?

Вопросом на вопрос — чтобы не согласится мгновенно. А еще — чтобы не менять правила «игры», которую начали оба и довольно давно. Конкретики нет и не будет, весь диалог ебаная катастрофа, на которую ошибкой было вестись, но сопротивляться не выходит, как ни старайся. Бладвуд давно сидит в кровати, зарывается рукой себе в волосы и оттягивает их, чтобы почувствовать боль и понять, что все происходящее реальность, а не больная фантазия.

– Я думаю… уверен, что ты хотел бы выслушать, что именно я бы с тобой сделал. Достаточно интересно?

Окажись хоть кто-нибудь рядом с ним, точно бы услышали, как со свистом сдают тормоза и он врезается в бетонную стену. Достаточно. Голос патокой, манит, тянет за собой в настоящую бездну.

– Продолжай.

Зу точно испытал эйфорию — даже пьяным и возбужденным смог уловить, как голос Дарела срывается, теряет свое самообладание, звучит глухо и столь открыто. Он поддался игре, он теперь на территории владений Нуара. Может, и сможет выбраться, если сумеет сбросить. Но это, конечно же, вряд ли.

И Зу продолжает. Описывает, как увел бы в приватную комнату, станцевал бы лично, не позволяя ничего делать, кроме как подчиняться ему. «Ты бы доминировал и был так беспомощен, представляешь?». Рассказывает, как целовал бы чужое тело; рассказывает, как кусался бы. «У тебя точно остались бы отметины — от моей помады и зубов». Сидел на коленях, снимал бесполезную одежду. Отмечает, как был бы расстроен, что галстука нет, ведь тянуть за него приятно, а еще — им можно связывать руки.

«Ты бы смог ко мне прикоснуться, но лишь в тот момент, когда я веду твоей рукой по своему телу».

«Тебе бы понравилось, я бы позволил тебе растянуть себя, не переставая целоваться, чтобы ты мог только мычать и задыхался, потому что забываешь дышать»

«Тебе было бы тепло и приятно, и в какой-то момент мы бы оба потеряли контроль над ситуацией, и я бы вжимался, рвал глотку, царапался и кусался»

«Ты был бы полностью моим, представляешь?»

«А потом бы все закончилось»

«А потом не было никогда сегодня»

Дарелу сносит крышу. Бесповоротно и окончательно. Слушать и внимать любому звуку. Слышать и впервые за долгое время так сильно ненавидеть расстояние. Хотел бы он прикоснуться? Конечно. Сделать что-нибудь? Естественно. Но точно не по тем правилам, что выстраивает вокруг себя Нуар. Ему нахуй не интересно быть человеком, которого после хорошей ночи выбросят. Внутри точно что-то перемкнуло, стоило услышать, как парень просит продолжить, просит сказать, что же ему сделать с собой. Когда властная речь начала сменяться чем-то таким пьяным и молящим.

И за подобным только следовать, нырять в темный омут.

**– – –**

Голова болела, тело было липким от пота, рядом валялся мобильник. Приподнимается, хочет нащупать стакан, но увы — тот разбился, к сожалению. Умудрился сбить на пол. Как и, видимо, светлые надежды и мечты о будущем.

Было потрясающе хуево и Зу не мог внятно объяснить, почему именно. Он смутно помнит вчерашний вечер. Точно был один. Точно начал пить, чтобы забыться и поговорить с Дарелом.

С трудом фокусирует взгляд, замечает открытый диалог. С трудом вникает в текст сообщений, замирает. Хочется исчезнуть еще быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, хочется просто раствориться и не испытывать все то, что случилось. И думать о том, о чем же длился этот двадцатиминутный разговор. Хотя догадаться вполне возможно. Ему так сильно не хочется это разгребать.

«У тебя странные способы возобновить общение. Не скажу, что я против, но ожидаю чуть более трезвый диалог позже»

«Доброй ночи, возможно?»

Глядя на два сообщения, последний гвоздь в крышку гроба забивается.

Ему точно придется это разгребать.

*** * ***

Придурок.  
  
если честно я плоха представляю как ты представляешь разговор теперь  
  
ну в смысл если я напиздел чето то я не помню жтого  
  
че вообще было той ночью?  
  
Назовем произошедшее «сексом по телефону».  
  
оу.  
  
Говорил в основном ты, если тебе это важно.  
  
лол  
  
я не пойму никак  
  
ты стеснялся ч толи  
  
Нет.  
  
Я из тех, кто не болтает попусту.  
  
…  
  
если ты не скажеш чего еще я пойму это очень нпрвильно  
  
Думаю, ты понимаешь вполне правильно.  
  
Но если тебе это поможет, то «я из тех, кто предпочтет действовать».  
  
ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ  
  
ТАКОЙ  
  


Спустя несколько дней Джозу все же решился написать. Видимо, ему это тяжело далось, хотя казалось бы — он икона разврата, и стесняться чего-либо? Но удивляться Дарел, сказать по правде, перестал давно. Он привык. К необъяснимому поведению Нуара, к его переменам по щелчку пальцев. К его ощутимой тревоге, которую не заметить сложно. Той ночью, когда он говорил про то, что переспи они тогда, ничего бы сейчас не происходило, можно было уловить что-то грустное. Может, из-за этого так уж вышло, что он быстро растерял свою ведущую роль?

Бладвуду нужны были ответы. Ебаная куча ответов на все вопросы, которые накопились за этот довольно продолжительный срок. И он собирался наконец спросить прямо. Начал печатать. Увидел приходящие сообщения. Стер. Вздох.

Придурок.  
  
так что?  
  
в плане  
  
вспоминая супер(стар)ое  
  
мы встретимся или  
  
или типа тебе стало пративно или  
  
Джозу, твою мать.  
  
Ты, блядь, издеваешься.  
  
:(  
  
ну я же прсил(  
  
и я нет ты да  
  
Хорошо. Зу.  
  
Мы встретимся.  
  
:)  
  
💞💗💖💓💞  
  
я рад!!!!!!!  
  


Дарел смотрел на эти несчастные сообщения с каким-то странным ощущением: точно знал, что не мог определить момент, в какой момент ему стало хоть сколько-то не всё равно на странную и немного диковатую породу «придурка». Может быть, в тот момент, когда перестало передергивать с вечных ошибок и опечаток? Стало чем-то нормальным, даже, можно сказать, естественным? Как и эта хуева туча смайликов, которыми пестрил каждый диалог? Или когда начало злить то, что Джозу только и делает, что флиртует — и ладно, с ним, ужаснее было смотреть на общение с окружающими?

Или в тот момент, когда осознание этой дикой и болезненной привязанности Зу стало не отталкивать, а заставлять думать, много, слишком много, о том, как теперь его не ранить случайно?

Возможно, он просто запутался.

Возможно, он просто не хотел давать внятный ответ и просто плыл по течению.

Дарел хрипит и думает о том, о чем думать давно не хочется — о том, что в его голове происходит, о том, как теперь с этим разбираться, и что говорить этому балбесу. Слова ведь придется подбирать так тщательно. Не задеть за рычаг, что ударит током; не перегнуть палку; себя самого не предать.

В любом случае, есть примерное направление, в какую же сторону двигаться? Как минимум, было бы неплохо выяснить какие-то детали прошлого Нуара. Понять, как он думает, понять, почему функционирует так, а не иначе.

Приглашает прогуляться — вечером, чтобы было спокойнее обоим. Людей на улицах всегда меньше, диалоги тише, да и когда на землю опускается тьма, то языки развязываются — гораздо легче докопаться до той глубины, что так нужна оказалась. Хотя, конечно, признаться себе в том, что она «нужна» все еще тяжело.

**– – –**

«Гулять по ночам романтично», размышляет Зу, выбирая что-нибудь подходящее. Его ритуал перед каждым выходом на улицу: накраситься, подобрать наиболее подчеркивающий его феминность наряд. Он всегда находился где-то между «хочу привлекать внимание» и «хочу нравиться себе еще больше»; он всегда следил за своим внешним видом и искал изюминку в чужом. Способность отражать свое внутреннее во внешнем достигала максимального уровня.

Акцент на глаза и стрелки вниз, которые — до сих пор забавляют — идут абсолютно всем по его мнению. Подкрасить уголки глаз красным; наклеить парочку блесток под веками — кажется, это те, что ему подарила милая подруга-почти-сестра. Надеть красную объемную блузку с широким вырезом, чтобы было видно острые ключицы и золотые микродермалы. Она так хорошо будет сочетаться с туфлями с толстым и не особо высоким (для Нуара, по крайней мере) каблуком. Колготки в сетку; черные джинсы с нашитыми вручную розами и рваными коленями. Подчеркнуть все аккуратной миниатюрной сумочкой, в которой всегда лежали презервативы и перцовка — набор на все случаи жизни, никак иначе.

Собираться так, словно сегодня день, когда так сильно хочется признаться в любви, и понимать, что, наверное, нет, да и от фраз ранних отшучиваться. Слишком много неловкого было, чтобы разбрасываться подобным. Да и привык очень — убегать. Отказываться от своих слов, сводить все в шутку или банальную похоть. Так проще жить.

И думать о том, правильно ли это, так не хотелось.

Дарел появляется на месте встречи как по часам, Зу — привычно опаздывает, строча извинения по пути. Перед тем, как подойти со спины, собраться с духом, натянуть самую чарующую улыбку и навалиться со спины, заглядывая в экран телефона с их открытым диалогом.

– Опаздываешь. – цокает.

– Всегда же должен кто-то опаздывать, – парирует, отпуская чужие плечи и отходя на шаг. – О, я думал, ты будешь… чуть менее презентабельным?

Быстро осмотреть и понять, что Дарел именно в том образе, который когда-то давно подбирал Зу. Более того, в том, когда он был в стрип-баре. На этот раз даже галстук надел, потрясающе. Тянется рукой, подхватывает его и осторожно тянет на себя.

– Это что-то должно для меня значить? – наклоняет голову вбок, приподнимает брови. Нуар и не думает, что получит ответ на свой вопрос хоть более вразумительный.

И Дарел привычно молчит.

По ночному парку гулять здорово. Все эти мигающие лампочки на деревьях, абсолютно пустое пространство, но чуть позволишь себе отклониться к городу — и сразу яркие вывески и шумная жизнь. Здесь тихо и хорошо; здесь тихо и не ожидаешь ничего хорошего. Зу улыбается и болтает о разном, Бладвуд слушает внимательно, не смея перебивать. Переключается с темы на тему, рассказывает странные истории, происходящие с ним. И все не то, и все не так.

– Джозу.

«Ненавижу».

Разворачивается на каблуках, обиженно складывает руки на груди. Спина ровная, верхняя губа напряжена — точно услышал что-то отвратительное. Смотрит непривычно жестоко для того, кто обычно мягок ко всему, что касается Дарела.

– Почему ты так любишь произносить мое полное имя? Я Зу. Один слог, два звука. Это не так сложно запомнить.

– Почему ты не любишь свое полное имя?

Хочет задать привычный вопрос — «тебя ебет?» — и осекается, потому что хорошо знает, какой ответ получит. Он столько раз его читал. Он столько раз не мог поверить в то, что кому-то может быть важно. Обычно в вопросах искренности пиздят, как бы это ни было бы странно: «я люблю тебя» превращается в «я хочу тебя», а что там больше — да какая разница? Все равно все друг другу чужие.

Нуар устало вздыхает, отворачивается.

– Потому что не люблю. Некоторым они не нравятся и они используют замены, разве этого недостаточно? Ты же не докопался бы до человека, который сменил пол и имя. Вроде, это называется «деднейминг» и все такое.

На этот раз очередь вздыхать Бладвуда.

– Я бы хотел узнать тебя лучше, Зу. – после долгой паузы, произносит быстро, на выдохе, точно не позволяя себе успеть изменить формулировку. Нуар останавливается, сжимает руки в кулаки и подносит к себе. Все еще не смотрит, это облегчает задачу в разы. Шаг ближе. – За последнее время произошло много всего. Тебе не интересно?

– Интересно что, Дарел?

– Разобраться в событиях? Дать им характеристику. Узнать лучше.

– А если нет? Если это не нужно? Если я не хочу разбираться?

– Почему?

Шаг ближе, столкнуться с резким разворотом, смотреть глаза в глаза и находить то, что отчаянно скрывают, выпуская колючки. Зу хочет выглядеть хорошим лжецом, Зу хочет выглядеть идеальным, но красивая картинка трещит по швам. И зачем только наводил привычный марафет.

– Потому что. Не хочу. Все. Это все. Мне не нужно. Не нужно, Дарел. Я и так счастлив. Я и так доволен.

Грубые и горячие руки осторожно берут лицо в ладони, нежно, как если бы обращались с цветами. Дарел выше, даже с тем, что Нуар на каблуках; Дарел осторожен, паршиво и непривычно для того, кого представлять хочется колким. Зу считает это глупостью, Зу, может быть, ненавидит молча — за то, что пытается забраться туда, куда никогда не нужно. Запираться столько времени, чтобы теперь кто-то попытался взломать замок? Да ни за что.

У Дарела теплые губы. Их целовать хочется, кусать, углубляться, и чтобы это продолжалось — но так, без обязательств, просто теплые губы, по лицу и телу, чтобы было и было и было.

Отвратительно теплые, сухие, потрескавшиеся; он медлит, он касается щек невесомо, он не вовлекает в серьезный поцелуй, и все это слишком невинно, чтобы быть правдой. Он ведет себя так, словно действительно важно. Он ведет себя так, что Нуар готов поверить.

– Тебе не нужно это, – жмурится, руки на руки, не отстраняет и все равно пытается оставить барьеры, – мне тоже.

– Ты боишься.

– Я не-

– Это был не вопрос.

Дарел упирается лоб в лоб, пальцы спускаются с лица — к телу, обнять осторожно и невесомо, выпутаться — раз плюнуть, не пугающе, бережно. От бережности начинает тошнить. Плохо, очень плохо, невероятно плохо. Кажется, что сейчас действительно блеванет. Слишком все неестественно.

Он не взламывает — он ищет верный ключ из связки, которую решил притащить на встречу, как же паршиво, как же паршиво.

– Тебе не нужно это, – повторяется.

– Почему ты решил за меня?

– Потому что тебе не нужно это. Потому что я знаю это.

Нуар прячется, отворачивается, упирается головой в чужое плечо — не смотреть, не думать, не слышать.

– Ты написал о любви.

– Я солгал. – шипит, цепляется больно в плечи до следов от ногтей, – Я лжец. Не верь мне никогда. Плохая шутка, уверен был, что тебя стриггерит и ты мне напишешь.

Сила у Дарела — то, чем он, пожалуй, гордился. А еще то, что нельзя применять сейчас. Невесомые объятия прекращаются, позволить получить Зу дистанцию, и смотрит он загнанным зверем. Снова — лицо в руки, снова — смотри в глаза мои, не отворачивайся. Нуар думает, что еще одно слово и он расплачется, Нуар думает, что это все было ошибкой, Нуар пытается вспомнить, насколько водостойкий у него макияж. Пытается думать о чем угодно, но лишь не о ситуации.

– Можешь повторить это? И ничего будто бы не было. Как ты и хотел.

Молчит. Поджимает губы. В голове бьется отчаянная мысль, которую нельзя произносить никогда.

– Зу?

Треклятая бережность давит больно на легкие тяжелой подошвой, все срывается, все болит, шумный вдох, красивая картинка лопает, как пузырь.

– Не надо. Прошу тебя. – шепчет сбивчиво, чувствует, как руки начинают дрожать предательски. – Мне больно. Остановись.

Оказаться в чужих объятиях, крепких и теплых, как в ебучем коконе. Все дрожит и ломается, все неправильно, не должно быть так, как идет сейчас. Рыдать навзрыд посреди парка, цепляясь за человека, как-то совсем не входило в планы Зу; чувствовать, как гладят по спине и губами утыкаются в шею, в общем-то, тоже.

С самого себя мерзко. И уверенность в том, что и Дарелу тоже — не исчезает, а вьется тугим узлом.

И зачем? И кому это, Господи, было нужно?

*** * ***

Оказаться в чужой квартире может быть и ожидаемый результат их встречи, но, пожалуй, не при таких обстоятельствах. У Дарела удалось добиться требуемого результата: он получил некое подобие искренности. Чужая эмоция, такая яркая, что заставляет самого испытывать что-то смутное, это, наверное, в любом случае хороший результат. Даже если она оказалась… такой какой оказалась.

А теперь Зу заперся в своей ванной комнате. И Дарел сидит на полу рядом с дверью. Путем некоторых убеждений, тот согласился только переписываться. Потому что, видимо, вслух о чем-то говорить ему тяжело. Наверное, только с Зу и могла произойти такая ситуация. Но это даже не раздражает? Как было бы в иной ситуации. С другим человеком.

Придурок.  
  
почему тебе это нужно  
  
всем плевать одному тебе приебалось  
  
почему  
  
Так сложилось, видимо.  
  
Тебе это неприятно?  
  
я не знаю  
  
я не хотел близости с кемлибо после  
  
м  
  
ну  
  
Если не хочешь говорить — ты можешь этого не делать, конечно.  
  
Но я все же задам вопрос: после чего?  
  
ыфвдофоводж  
  
не делай вид что тбее важн это  
  
Почему?  
  
я поверю в это и е мне делать тоогда  
  
Но мне важно?  
  
ДА ПОЧЕМУ  
  
почему  
  
ты ведешь себя ттпа  
  
как рыцарь на белом коне блять  
  
спасаешь принцесу-меня  
  
что тебе это даст? спойлер НИЧЕО  
  
Ты снова решаешь вещи за меня, Зу.  
  
Я сам склонен к подобному, но сейчас давай это прекратим.  
  
Мы можем сыграть в игру.  
  
всмысле  
  
Я задаю вопрос. Ты отвечаешь честно.  
  
Потом ты задаешь вопрос. И я делаю ровно так же.  
  
ты же типа не любиь оворить про себя  
  
Да, не люблю.  
  
огда на кой черт тебе жто?  
  
Я не знаю.  
  
это  
  
типа  
  
самый хуевый ответ  
  
ноль баллов  
  
Но это честно.  
  
Моя очередь.  
  
Чего ты боишься?  
  
я не соглашался на игру(  
  


Вздыхает.

Придурок.  
  
не вздыхай  
  
ладно  
  
я боюсь темноту  
  
Я не об этом?  
  
но ты не сказал точноч то тее нужно!  
  
а я действительно боюсь темноту. и подвалы.  
  
Хорошо. Справедливо.  
  
поэтому теперь яяяя  
  
что ты чувствуешь?  
  
То есть?  
  
ну  
  
эмоции  
  
мысли  
  
не знаю как твоя башка работает ряльно  
  
А.  
  
М.  
  
ебаать ты долго пишешь ты че  
  
поэму рожаешь  
  
не надо  
  
Это похоже на удар. Ты дрался с людьми? Это не вопрос в игре, скорее, пример. Представь, что тебя избили до кровавых соплей. Ты уже лежишь, тебя не должны трогать, «лежащих не бьют» ведь. Но все равно прилетает: ногами по ребрам, животу и коленям. Ты не даешь сдачи, только чувствуешь это. В действительности, ты и не можешь дать сдачи — потому что тебя никто и не бил. Ты целый, но точно так себя не чувствуешь.  
  
ты.  
  
серьезно?  
  
Я сам установил правило «быть честным».  
  
то есть  
  
прости  
  
я немного не ожидал  
  
ну или другое ладно  
  
твоя очередь  
  
Ты просил конкретики, поэтому.  
  
Почему ты считаешь, что мне «это» не нужно?  
  
я.  
  
не могу.  
  
сказать тебе об этом!  
  
Я был честен с тобой.  
  
и я тоже честен с тобой!  
  
я не могу  
  
я не хочу  
  
нет  
  
можешь менять вопрос если не нравится так  
  
С твоего позволения.  
  
Гипотетически. Я узнаю «это». Какую реакцию ты ожидаешь?  
  
ты сука.  
  


Не может сдержать смешка. Читает вслух сообщение — точно знает, за дверью его услышат. Подтверждает — да, есть такое. Он сука. И еще много других слов. Это он, да.

– И все же. Какая реакция у меня будет?

«ты сказал не решать за тебя вообщето((»

– Да. – кивает, забывшись, что не увидят, – Но ты же чего-то ожидаешь.

Придурок.  
  
ты.  
  
ну.  
  
тебе.  
  
тебе буде тпротивно  
  
ты скажешь что-нибудь в духе фу бля и я это трогал и хотел трахгуть какой кошмар как от этого отмыться  
  
именно это  
  
не его, не зу, не даже мхххххх  
  
"джозу"  
  
ты скажешь это  
  
а мне  
  
а про меня ты не спрашивал  
  
Спасибо.  
  
????????  
  
За честность, то есть.  
  
а  
  
ого  
  
так мой вопрос да  
  
м  
  
)  
  
хаха  
  
бля  
  
я пожалею об этом))))))  
  
Продолжай.  
  
окей как ты на меня смотриш  
  
что ты видиш  
  
и бонусное условие ыт отвечаешь вслух  
  
Почему вслух?  
  
чтобы была имправизация!  
  
и ты не успел подбрать слова  
  


– Хорошо, – тихо, подползает к двери, чтобы на нее облокачиваться и слышал как можно четче и лучше, – я вижу в тебе человека. Яркого и странного. Если меня спросить, могу ли я предугадать твое действие в следующую минуту — конечно же, я отвечу «нет». Ты красивый, – что-то у Зу падает и Дарел напрягается, но видит, как ему быстро приходит сообщение о том, что все в порядке, и пускай продолжает. Качает головой, хмыкает. – У тебя есть мнение относительно всего, что тебя окружает. Ты, очевидно, любишь секс и быть сексуальным. Хотя, если честно, я не уверен, что это просто твое безграничное либидо. Ты умело манипулируешь людьми, используя свое тело, я видел, как ты своровал часы.

В голосе скользит раздражение, которое скрыть не успевает. Осекается. Начинает понимать, почему именно Нуар хочет слышать. Меняет подход.

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, я чувствую, что хочу тебя поцеловать.

Быстро, на выдохе. Не неловко, иначе — и не знает, как называть «иначе». Пауза. Сообщения не приходят. Чего-то ждет? Ладно.

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, я знаю, что ты легко ускользнешь из-под пальцев.

«стой» — игнорирует.

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, я понимаю, что есть что-то, что ты почти никому не рассказывал.

«нет»

«стоять»

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, я думаю о том, что могу даже смириться с тем, что буду сидеть рядом с ебучей ванной комнатой и говорить через стенку.

«дарел бляяятььььь»

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, я желаю, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

Хочет сказать еще что-то, но прерывается — сильный удар кулаком по двери прерывает. Не вздрагивает, таким не напугать, но резко выдыхает, словно облили холодной водой. Слышит шипение, видимо, не рассчитал силу при попытке прервать.

«это время остановится и задать тебе свой ебучий вопрос мне»

– К тебе будет то же условие. Ты отвечаешь вслух.

Замирает, ожидая реакцию. Примет, в общем-то, любую, но был бы рад услышать согласие. Ему хочется тоже следить за интонациями, как это делал и Зу, ему хочется понимать чуть лучше. В буквах нет эмоций, лишь их предположение. Представление, как человек бы произнес те или иные фразы. Ошибиться легко, но ошибаться совсем не хочется.

На кафель кладут телефон, судя по звуку. Вздох.

– Ну, валяй.

– Ты описал то, как представляешь мою реакцию. Если вдруг она окажется именно таковой, то что ты будешь чувствовать и почему?

– Это разве не два вопроса?

– Я объединил их в один.

За дверью смеются, стукаются головой о дверь. Он не знает даже в какой позе там сидит Нуар, это был затылок, висок, или лоб. Приходится лишь терпеливо ждать, ведь слова вытягивать приходится как-то слишком серьезно. Это непривычно, когда давно понял, что Зу за словом в карман не лезет. У него язык бескостный, что же сейчас останавливает?

– Я пожалею об этом. И мне будет больно. Примерно так же, как ты описал свою боль. Может, даже сильнее. Вне игры. Просто скажи. Ты терял когда-нибудь людей? Я имею в виду, тех, что могут быть дороги.

– Да.

– Значит, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Тоже вне игры. Ты дорожишь мной?

– Наверное? – неуверенно, – Это может быть ответом на вопрос «почему». Но не совсем точный ответ. Есть вещи, о которых обычно не говорят, потому что эти вещи причиняют боль. Из-за этого тоже было бы больно. Вроде, ты доверил всего себя, а потом оказалось, что это было зря, и ты снова запираешься. Тебя видят таким, словно ты перепачкан в мазуте, и он не оттирается, как ни попытайся. Ты и сам себя так видишь, в принципе.

В голосе можно различить оттенок эмоции, но парень осекается, дает себе паузу на шумный вдох и выдох, чтобы не продолжать с ней снова: чтобы не дать ее распознать.

– Хотя, конечно же, ты учишься не смотреть на себя так. Притворяешься, что и не было ничего. Делаешь из того, что обычно отталкивает, свою силу, убеждаешь окружающих, что это и есть твоя сила. Используешь ее. Никто и не видит. А потом появляется Дарел Бладвуд.

– Ого, у меня особая роль?

– Да! Как… актер, вышедший на сцену в нужный момент. Ты не видел его раньше в этой тупой пьесе, ты отыгрывал один и тот же сценарий раз за разом, а он посмел измениться без твоего ведома. Это огромная наглость, ведь, значит, все декорации, которые ты так долго делал, оказались бесполезными. Ведь этот актер понимает, что и сцена гнилая, и пьеса какая-то больная, и все не так в ней. И хочет узнать, а что там — за кулисами.

– А ты не хочешь, чтобы это знали.

– Абсолютно так! Ведь за кулисами человек, а не актер. И этот человек не особенно соответствует выстроенному образу. Всем важен образ, странно было бы, будь он не важен. А актер, ну, он привык, что его любят. Смотрят восхищенно, дарят цветы. Эти цветы жгут руки — никто не обрезает шипы каким-нибудь розам, но он готов ради них на все.

– Что бы позволило… человеку. Рискнуть снова?

– Кажется, ты задал слишком много вопросов уже, – резонно замечает, – по правилам, сейчас должен быть мой. Я, если честно, хотел задать другой вопрос, когда просил тебя отвечать вслух. Но передумал. А сейчас все же решил, что хочу услышать. Ты бы смог полюбить меня?

Дарел замирает. Прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть «я не знаю». Оно было достаточно честным, если бы не одно «но» — это про случай, когда в себе не копаются. Когда не хочешь добраться до глубины. Ответишь так и весь разговор разлетится, словно и не было ничего. Зу подарил ему откровенность, ее нужно сберечь, даже если это оказывается так сложно.

Приходится к ситуации относиться, как к заботе о нежном цветке. Перельешь — и его корневая система сгниет. Не дольешь — листья засохнут и то, что могло зацвести, снова придется мучительно восстанавливать. И это в лучшем случае, ведь есть те растения, которым очень важно подарить всю свою заботу и любовь, чтобы они смогли раскрыться, показать невероятной красоты бутоны, что случается так редко, что ты можешь до этого и не дожить. И если этого не сделать, они погибнут, а этого допускать нельзя.

И почему ебаным удобрением становишься ты, от начала и до конца, весь с потрохами? Это будет соль, гниль, и лишь немного питательного вещества. Каким должен быть росток, чтобы впитать все это — и потом оказаться прекрасным?

– Если я попрошу дослушать, не делая поспешных выводов, ты сможешь это сделать? – осторожно и тихо.

– Я постараюсь?

Ненадежно, но ведь больше ничего и не остается? Поворачивается к двери, представляет, словно говорит лицом к лицу.

– Итак… я сказал, что плохо понимаю тебя. Твои мысли, твои поступки. Себя я понимаю ничуть не лучше. – слышит разочарованный вздох, но, тем не менее, продолжает, – И, думаю, меня сложно напугать или оттолкнуть чем-то, что ты описывал. Потому что, ты и сам знаешь, ты меня отталкивал изначально. Тебя всегда слишком много, ты раздражающе прилипчивый, ты болтливый и шумный.

Останавливается, услышав смешки и неразборчивое бормотание. Соглашается? Было бы неплохо.

– С другой стороны, ты сумел меня заинтересовать. Всё теми же качествами, которые раздражают. И сейчас я скажу две вещи, а тебе нужно понять правильно. Первая — это я не знаю, как ответить на твой вопрос. Вторая.

Нервно выдыхает, все внутри пересыхает, и становится как-то не по себе: признаваться в чем-то не столько Зу, сколько себе самому, было не слишком приятно. Но это честно. Он сковырнул то, что не следовало у Нуара. Тот — поступил точно так же. Это справедливо. Из фазы отрицания давно стоило выйти.

– Вторая… это глупость? Но. Лишь возможно. Это уже произошло? – не замечает короткий щелчок, отводит взгляд в пол, – Или что-то из этой области. Меня же почему-то ебет что у тебя там в голове.

Усмехается, думает, насколько долго придется ждать реакции. Сталкивается взглядом с чужими ногами. Поднимает голову, открывает рот, не успевает издать и звука. Глаза накрывают рукой, укусом в губы целуют. Судя по тяжести на ногах — садятся как есть, второй рукой прикасаются к груди. Отстраняются, давят на голову, подчиняется, влажный язык по шее. Не сдерживает выдоха. Нащупать чужое тело, прижать к себе.

– Обещаешь не убежать? Что бы ни выяснил.

– Я клянусь.

Ночь обещала быть долгой.

*** * ***

«Джозу Нуар» — это человек, который существует лишь несколько лет. Лет с двенадцать назад вы бы и не подумали, что какой-то десятилетний мальчишка, который ни писать, ни читать не умеет, будет спустя время «Джозу Нуаром». Ни имени, ни свидетельства о рождении. Его судьба — родиться и умереть без данных о собственном существовании, ведь так было заведено и так было правильно.

О своей матери он слышал многое. О себе — еще больше. Сучий сын, шлюший ребенок. Тварь. Сдохни. Ошибка. Зачем ты существуешь. Это были оскорбления, понял уже давно. Почему они лились — уже не особо. Почему не видел мир дальше, чем за четырьмя стенами — тоже. Но, наверное, так действительно правильно?

У мальчика не было ни будущего, ни настоящего, ни прошлого. Только грязная работа. Оттереть помещение от крови, помочь упаковать тело в пакет. «Все нормально». «Это происходит в каждом доме». «Не бойся». Страшно уже давно перестало быть.

Оттереть помещение от спермы, обработать раны жителей «дома», стараясь не обращать на обнаженность и не задерживать внимание на гениталиях. Следить за тем, чтобы точно дышали. Следить за тем, чтобы и они не схватили за волосы, стараясь причинить боль: это нормально, когда человек все еще пытается укусить и защититься, когда опасность уже миновала — по крайней мере, на пару часов миновала так точно. А если повезет — то и дней. Это нормально, так же нормально, как и поведение загнанных животных в угол. В целом, и сам он мало отличался от животного.

В какой-то момент его стали воспринимать иначе. Тело взрослело, голос ломался. Появились проколы под ключицами, в них вставили красивые украшения, как сказали, они называются «микродермалы». Такие у всех были, что-то вроде хорошей метки, кому и где ты принадлежишь. Зачем принадлежать кому-то, если мир существует только в рамках четырех стен — тоже область, которую понять не получалось.

«Твое тело — мой товар»

Как клеймом на кожу, жизни нет, не было и не будет. Ты с трудом учишься читать, что-то пытаешься написать, ты пытаешься сказать что-то о том, что не нравится, и тебя запирают в подвалах, где темно и слишком хорошо слышно, что происходит. Трястись и заливаться рыданиями — оставаться еще дольше. В какой-то момент любое проявление эмоций, кроме улыбок, становится наказуемо — и улыбка прирастает к лицу, даже когда щеки болят от напряжения. Научиться взламывать замки и воровать у клиентов — получать за это похвалу от таких же, как и он, и обещания лучшей жизни. Ее не случалось. Переставать воспринимать тело как свое, смыкать пасть при любой опасности, кусаться и получать грубость.

«Это любовь. Ты не понял еще?»

Выучить и этот урок. «Я люблю тебя» станет «я хочу тебя». «Ты мне нужен» абсолютная ложь. Воспринимать свое тело как инструмент, чтобы стать, может быть, чуть более привилегированным. И никогда таковым не быть.

Удача лишь то, что его вытащили, вывезли, но оказаться в чужой стране оказалось даже страшнее, ведь мир непонятный, шумный и чужой. Подарили имя, подарили весь остальной мир, в котором непонятно, как быть — учить этому точно не собирались. Продолжать накладывать законы прошлого на новую реальность, где появилось имя «Джозу Нуар» и новый образ — рыжие волосы, макияж, татуировки и новый пирсинг. И потом долго пытаться вычеркнуть «Джозу», потому что человек, забравший, посмел выкинуть, как ему показалось, когда стало пора — совершеннолетие, научился говорить на двух языках и кое-как писать на них. Отвечай, что дислексик, никогда не говори о прошлом, и постарайся выжить.

Зу забыл имена и лица людей прошлого, но так просто из себя его не вычеркнешь: оставляет отпечаток. Жестокость — вполне нормально, торговать собой — тоже, особенно, когда в реальности это дает довольно неплохой старт для начала. Тебя не должно было существовать, а теперь, встречаясь другим людям, ты есть и ты — что-то между ядом и наркотиком.

Но в любом случае, приятного мало.

Зато секс приносил удовольствие. Он понятный, а парень достаточно умный, знает, как действовать. Принять любое чужое желание ради короткого мгновения-ощущения, что нужен, что без него плохо, что без него невозможно. Взрастить в себе уверенность, что это так и есть. Предлагаться каждому встречному, чтобы чувствовать себя целым.

И, конечно же, не чувствовать себя таковым никогда.

**– – –**

Рассказ Зу оказался не самым подробным. У него много пробелов, он половину не помнит и не хочет вспоминать, половину — просто сам обрывает, напрягаясь ощутимо и перебегая к другой информации. Говорит несвязно, обрывисто. Но понять причины можно, все встает на свои места, паззл складывается. Нуар продолжает сидеть на коленях в чужих объятиях, боится смотреть в глаза, ожидая столкнуться с осуждением. Так было, так есть. Никто не хочет грязного партнера, ведь так? Лис — исключение из правила, подтверждающего его. Но и для Лис он никогда не смог бы быть «партнером».

– Все еще не хочешь сбежать? Самое время для этого.

– Нет.

Чувствуется, что не верит, поэтому запустить руку в кудрявые волосы, гладить и проявлять осторожность. Пытаться одновременно не спугнуть и показать, что бывает иначе, хотя, кажется, показать это будет всегда сложно, и каждый раз удивляться будут, ведь — сколько он там был? С рождения? Звучит отвратительно.

У Дарела в крови злость кипит раскаленным металлом, потому что тем, кто организовал этот «дом», который правдивее можно назвать «тюрьмой», «сексуальным рабством», и прочими неприятными терминами, заслуживает только того, чтобы его лицо прогрызали черви в могиле. Хотя, если честно, им подобным даже удобрениями становиться — слишком большая роскошь.

– Ты останешься со мной на ночь? – едва различимо, сжимаясь и становясь будто бы меньше, так искренне боясь получить отказ.

– Я и не думал уходить.

Ночь действительно обещала быть долгой — разворошив осиное гнездо ожидай последствий. Дарел хуевый психолог, он не умеет говорить о том, что у него на душе, или что на душе окружающих. Учиться приходилось с какой-то стремительной скоростью, где вместо слов хотя бы нахождение рядом или объятия, которые, как правило, никогда не были его инициативой.

Учиться вместо того, чтобы упорно отталкивать — прижимать к себе.

Учиться придется, очевидно, не только Нуару.

*** * ***

Время текло медленно. После самой длинной ночи, после дней, проведенных в недоверии к тому, что Бладвуд действительно не сбежит, было все еще немного странно. Все вернулось на круги своя: никакого откровения не случалось, Зу продолжал появляться на его работе и беспардонно валялся на скамейке. Все было как и раньше, разве что, когда «придурок» тянется за поцелуем, теперь — отвечать на него (и время от времени получать нагоняй от Лис, что «с ядовитым садом не закончили, а уже ебутся, черти», смешанный с удовлетворительным «ну наконец-то, я думала, помру, а вы еще не сможете»).

И большего — ничего. Зу боялся переступать границы, Дарел — банально не торопился. Смотрел на то, как парень продолжает флиртовать со всеми вокруг со смешанными эмоциями. Это казалось неправильным и — что главное — это хотелось изменить.

Вопрос «как именно» висел без ответа. Не в правилах Бладвуда принуждать, но и простым разговором тут вряд ли поможешь? Нуар каждый раз удивлялся нежности. Но при этом, если подгадать момент, то сам постоянно просил ее. Все слишком невинное, словно большее позволить себе нельзя, а значит, нужно найти в других. Зу сказал, что он и сам себя видит перепачканным в мазуте. Он из тех, кто не хотел бы запачкать?

Мысли гуляли странные.

В его стрип-баре часто бывает душно. Люди, духи, алкоголь, танцы, никаких окон — все завешаны, чтобы лишний свет и звук не проник в особую атмосферу. Наблюдать за выступлением Зу все так же завороженно, но на этот раз без компании подначивающей Лис — у нее особое свидание с Кэрол, а значит, предоставлены только сами себе. Смотреть за плавными жестами, задерживать взгляд на теле, ловить взгляды на себе и лукаво улыбаться. Непривычные ощущения.

Зу подлетает, как всегда, ураганом.

– Блин, была бы тут Лис, я бы в очередной раз мог пошутить в духе «не знаю, он меня хочет трахнуть или убить», а сейчас на кого мне так навалиться, а? – со звонким смехом заявляет, невинно приподнимая брови.

– Большое упущение.

– Это точно, вишенка, – ловит руку, тянет к своему телу, задерживая кончики пальцев на животе, – хочешь погулять? Я курить хочу, очень.

Пожимает плечами, соглашается. Идти следом вошло в привычку, верным псом сам себя сделал как-то слишком случайно. На шее красный ошейник, как знает, к нему легко прикрепляется поводок. Движения лопаток завораживают, пока юноша накидывает себе на плечи кожанку Бладвуда. Он привычно опускает голову к коже. Так приятно пахнет. Уже давно не кожей.

– Самое противное в юбках, – важно заявляет, стоит выйти, – это то, что ноги мерзнут. Мне искренне жаль всех этих очаровательных девушек, что носят их и в ебучий мороз.

– А себя не жаль? Тем же промышляешь.

– Не~е, – мурлыкает.

Стоит на шаг приблизиться Бладвуду, как выдыхает ему сигаретный дым в лицо. Повадки лисицы у Нуара в крови, и как-то давно уже перестал удивлять его ник на трансляциях, которые велись до сих пор.

Морщится, отмахивается, расстояние сокращает.

– Согреть хочешь?

– Хотел бы?

– А если да?

Дарел улыбается, опускает руку на шею и мягко, но настойчиво наклоняет к себе — потому что эти ебучие туфли для стрипа делают Зу непозволительно высоким — и целует. На губах, помимо блеска, чувствуется этот сладковатый привкус от фильтра сигареты, и Бладвуд вполне понимает, почему именно «Chapman» — он слишком из тех, кто любит чего послаще. Чувствует ползущие пальчики по внутренней части бедер, опускаются на пах, давят всей ладонью. Почувствовать быструю ухмылку, а следом — нижнюю губу резко кусает клык, до крови, потому что Нуар вечно срывается в что-то дикое.

– Ого. Тяжело тебе. – Зу отшучивается, прижимается ближе, губами – к шее, засосать кожу, чтобы след горел позже. Отвечать утробным рыком. – Псина, ха.

Зу отстраняется так же резко, как и налегает на чужое тело, смотрит на время как-то уныло, быстро что-то строчит в телефоне. Берет руку, целует пальцы.

– Будем считать, что сегодня ты меня выкупил. – легко сообщает.

И Дарела так раздражает эта формулировка. Она Неправильная и именно с заглавной буквы. В корне неверная. Зу замечает недовольство и обиженно надувает губы. Впрочем, все равно тянет за руку, чтобы вызвать такси, чтобы добраться до дома, чтобы не думать ни о чем больше.

У Нуара в квартире свежо всегда. И пахнет какой-то ягодной туалетной водой тоже всегда. Склонный к эстетике и чему-то красивому, упорядочить все, что можно. Боже мой, да у него даже есть специальная стеклянная полочка для всех игрушек и их средств обработки, которыми он так или иначе пользуется. Это давно перестает удивлять, но взгляд все равно каждый раз останавливается, заставляя тихо выдохнуть. Ох уж эта откровенность.

Зу тянет за галстук как за поводок, ведет за собой в комнату ступая спиной вперед, наугад, лишь бы не разрывать зрительный контакт и не переставать бормотать что-то глупое на смеси двух языков. А Дарел, зачарованный, повинуется.

Чтобы осесть в уличной одежде на заправленной кровати, позволять Зу разводить свои ноги и стоять меж ними, продолжать целоваться дико и влажно.

– Можем ли мы сделать кое-что?

– Потрахаться?

Зу перебивает, Бладвуд одним пальцем тянет его за ошейник. Повинуется, опускаясь. Все лишь для того, чтобы бы лицом к лицу оказаться. Быть на одном уровне, контролировать все — и абсолютно ничего одновременно.

– У тебя найдется вторая маска?

И парень опешил, выдохнул шумно. Приседает на колено, отводит взгляд. Приподнимает брови. Открывает рот, чтобы произнести хоть слово, но потом тут же его закрывает, улыбается, и эта улыбка кажется нервной.

– Допустим? Но что ты хочешь, Дарел? – давит на грудь, надеясь, что тот ляжет, лижет щеку (и кто тут еще псина?), заглядывает в глаза с интересом.

– Снова сыграть в игру?

– А ты помешанный на них. Итак? – голос дрожит. Бладвуд не может определить, это напряжение от любопытства, возбуждения или страха.

– Мы… ты. Проведешь трансляцию.

– Че. – на выдохе, – Типа… как… я правильно понимаю?

– Я не умею читать мысли, если ты надеешься на это.

Зу страдальчески мычит и неловко продолжает:

– Как та… что я скрыл. Неужели?

– Не хочешь?

Зу поперхнулся воздухом, потому что не рассматривал варианта, где его желание учитывается. Закусывает губы, щелкает по носу и отрицательно качает головой. «Просто неожиданно, ты не тот, кто любит внимание, нет?». Пожимает плечами, пока сам чуть ли не на ходу решает, что он может сделать. Дарел хочет показать нечто новое, но ничуть не зрителям. На зрителей, говоря откровенно, ему глубоко наплевать. Важен же только Зу. И должно быть все абсолютно идеально. Хотя, конечно, в рамки «идеального» у Бладвуда скорее входил поход в душ, чем подбор какой-то одежды, которая была больше похожа на уличную (но Зу заверял, что кинкующие ребята обожают такое — и он тоже). Но, с другой стороны, «важен же только Зу». Дарел не стал сильно противиться.

На этот раз — никаких приветствий. На этот раз — смотреть не через преграду экрана, а явно присутствовать. Темнота и маски, набора лучше и не придумаешь. Возможность раскрытия личности не пугает — слишком мало света, чтобы заметить что-то выделяющееся; да и у самого Бладвуда слишком неприметная внешность, чтобы кто-нибудь что-нибудь подумал.

Он касается Зу кончиками пальцев, лишь жестом просит, чтобы тот прилег спиной на кровать. Упирается в нее локтями, с интересом разглядывает — Бладвуду черная лаконичная маска идет, определенно. Может, ничто и не видно сторонним наблюдателям, но ему — отлично. Задерживать взгляд на прорезях, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, ожидать чего-то в накатившей интриге. Чувствовать грубые пальцы на коже — невесомо проводят от ключиц до ширинки. Дарел теплый всегда, линия кажется слишком жгучей.

– Ты медлишь. – замечает властно, старается взять контроль. – Боишься?

Дарел качает головой, палец к чужим губам. Не нарушает тишины, но глубже вдыхает, стоит Зу приоткрыть рот. Языком касается, чуть прикусывает, дразнится. Ухмыльнуться, нависнуть над, целоваться медленно, не позволяя срываться в страсть обоим. Языком по небу, слегка прикусывать губы, отстраняться и зализывать, точно пес. Опускаться ниже, влажным следом — к шее, нежно, заставляя дергаться от теплого дыхания и языка; чувствовать в своем коротком ежике чужую руку, мягко хватающую за волосы. Зу непривычно, Зу как-то снова слишком неправильно от нежности. Она душит и заставляет чувствовать приторную сладость на языке. Хихикает и неловко сводит ноги, обхватывая чужие.

Нуар пробует схватить чужое лицо, проводит большим пальцем по губам — чувствует, как рот открывается, язык касается подушечек. Надавливать, широко раскрытыми глазами смотреть на это, смачивать пересохшие губы его же слюной. Не верить. Слишком уж нереально это все выглядит. Слишком другая фантазия была.

Не верить и в то, когда отстраняются, чтобы снова — плавно ниже, влажным следом до проколотого соска, засосать, зубами поддеть штангу. Юноша окончательно теряется, теряет свою опору из локтей и сжимает покрывало, пробуя двинуться тазом — тут же прерывают. Дарел цокает языком.

– Будет _иначе_. – давит на слово, голос и Зу кажется, словно фраза не доведена до конца и должно быть еще что-то. Что именно подумать не успевает.

Его целуют — ребра, живот, не оставляя следов, но все жжется от чужих действий. Руки на талии — и кажется, что сейчас все сгорит под ними. Нуар думал, что он огненный и горячий, но чувствует, что ошибся, когда плавится под другим человеком.

Рука опускается на пахе, Зу дергается, но его снова останавливают, надавив на таз. Приподняться, чтобы увидеть Бладвуда у своих коленей, и мысленно попрощаться с жизнью на веки вечные, попытавшись себя ущипнуть — точно не сон, нет? Что происходит? В голове абсолютный хаос.

– Не сон, – заметив щипок проговаривает, – Слишком хорошо для реальности?

– Б-блядь. Хаха. Заткнись.

Нуар закрывает лицо руками, сбивчиво выдыхает короткую ругань. Чувствует, что остановились, неловко стонет и дергается, чтобы снова почувствовать, как не позволяют ерзать.

– «Заткнись» не значит «останавливайся», для справки, – шипит, не сдерживая рваного выдоха, снова чувствуя руки.

Давно знал, что в ад свалится за все свои грехи, но сейчас окончательно в этом расписался — настолько сильно его раньше не сковывало желание, чтобы трогали, чтобы не заканчивалось, чтобы было больше, и больше, и больше. Дышать ровно тяжело, дышать просто до безумия тяжело.

Не чувствует, как с него стягивают узкие джинсы, не прекращает попыток податься ближе, получить больше, а не эту ебучую нежность. Нуар привык трахаться быстро и дико, забываясь на короткие мгновения. Сейчас — «боже блядь мой» сбивчивым шепотом — он боялся потерять разум, не успев даже оказаться на чужом члене. Что вообще звучит как самый тупой сценарий его сексуальной жизни и практик. Чувствует, как обводят языком контур татуировки, слегка засасывают кожу, точно пробуя этот проклятый «запретный плод».

– Ты уже намок? – вкрадчиво.

– О Господи заткни свой рот умо-

Фраза обрывается стоном, зажимает себе рот рукой. Сквозь ткань трусов чувствует чужие губы, мысленно умирает во второй раз. Даже не пытается подглядеть, от одной фантазии о том, как Бладвуд стягивает зубами ткань становится невозможно плохо. Сердце заходится так шумно, что ребрам становится больно; чувствует, как капли пота скатываются по бокам. Его так рвет изнутри потому, что с ним так обходятся, или потому, что это делает Бладвуд? Ответ не находится, но ему уже, честно, так плевать. Выдыхает шумно. Не сдерживает истеричного смешка — а ведь, сука, поступил ровно так, как просили. Заткнул рот. Сука.

– Тебе не нуж- – и снова прерывается, чувствуя смыкающиеся губы на своем члене. Закусывает свои до крови, спустя пару мгновений пытается снова произнести несчастную фразу: – тебе не-

От него отстраняются как-то нехотя, от этого смешно до боли. Ладонь мягко обвивает плоть, большим пальцем обводит головку, вынуждая дернуться и заскулить — слишком ярко, слишком остро, за что же так.

– Тебе не нравится? – хрипло произносит, легко поддразнивает.

– Дело в д-дру- – приподнимается на локтях, чтобы постараться увидеть, теряясь во фразе, стоит столкнуться с серьезным взглядом. Прожигает.

– Ты мне не противен. Если ты об этом. – серьезно и мягко, от мягкости все скручивается узлом, заставляя снова закусывать губы. – Мне продолжить?

Одного кивка было вполне достаточно.

Все это было до неприличия горячим, чувствовать чужое небо и язык, выгибаться с дрожью, лезть себе в рот пальцами, чуть ли не вторя чужим движениям. В голове бьется одно желание, мир сузился до одного ебаного Дарела Бладвуда, и не скоро вернется явно, судя по тому, как каждый раз его попытки получить быструю разрядку прерываются — грубые горячие руки опускают вечно, пока все тело дергается от любого лишнего движения, те же грубые руки нежно касаются внутренней части бедер, оглаживая так успокаивающее.

– Пожалуйста, – протяжно и захлебываясь, – пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Сбивчивый шепот, по-настоящему скулит, пытается свести ноги, чтобы опустить голову, но снова ничего не позволяют, как же отвратительно хорошо, как же потрясающе плохо. Его накалили до предела, чувствует прижимающийся язык, стекающую холодную слюну. Нуара по-настоящему колотит, и он не может понять — это из-за того, что настолько сносит крышу от эмоций, или из-за того, что ощущения абсолютно новые.

Стоит Бладвуду отстраниться, тихо матерится и ерзает — просил же большего, скулил же, хотел, так хотел ведь. Чувствует, как его от края кровати подтягивают к спинке, чтобы смог сесть, сил противиться совершенно нет. Видит — чувствует — как тело опускается рядом, прижимает к себе, позволяя использовать как опору. Взгляд уплывает, всего трясет. Голова так приятно пустая, и так хорошо, и так сладко, и все тугим узлом внизу вяжется, так хочется, так, Господи, просто хочется.

Бладвуд сжимает член, скользкий от слюней, вовлекает в поцелуй, сам немного теряет контроль, задыхаясь и утопая в запахе чужого тела. Не останавливает от того, чтобы Зу хватал его руки, направлял, надрачивая себе, чтобы получить разрядку. Прижимается близко, кусает шею до крови и сдавленно мычит.

– Хочу, больше, пожалуйста, – стукается маска об маску, в губы произносит, забывает о существовании включенной камеры и людях, ему так поебать сейчас, лишь бы все продолжалось, даже если будет долго и так ужасающе нежно.

– Ты мой, – Дарел прикусывает мочку уха, горячим шепотом обдает, – мой.

Фраза стреляет от лопатки до живота, сворачивает тугим узлом, заставляет прижиматься сильнее. Все колотит, но не от того, что все неправильно — напротив. Естественно. Хочется, чтобы так и осталось. Ломает и трясет, но не отталкивает ни капли.

– Д-да, – рукой проводит по животу, приподнимает испачканную рубашку, и резко опускает к промежности, – Твой.

С трудом расстегивает ремень, ругается на молнию брюк. Тянется за поцелуем, запускает руки, всей рукой проходится сквозь ткань по чужой плоти. Слышит утробное рычание, отстраняется для удобства. Заглядывает в глаза — и почему это так паршиво интимно? Пытается выровнять голос, но все равно выходит каким-то слишком дрожащим.

– До последней капли крови. Каждая частичка — твоя.

И Бладвуду сносит крышу.

*** * ***

дарел блядвуд  
  
ДАРЕЛ ЧТО ОБЪЯСНИСЬ  
  
Я ПРОСТО ХОДИЛА НА СВИДАНИЕ ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО ВСЕГДА СЛУЧАЕТСЯ ТАК ДАРЕЛ ПРОСТО  
  
Ч Т О  
  
я знала про моего лапушку зу, потому что кто, блять ,про него не знает, но ты ЧТО  
  
пиздец ладно это было горячо  
  
ОЧЕН ЬГОРЯЧО ДАРЕЛ ТЫ СКРЫВАЛ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЙ ТАЛАНТ  
  
не позовете в подружки невесты — отравлю обоих, уяснили, мальчики? 😊  
  


порно-солнышко  
  
мне нужна история как произошло то, что произошло, но это было потрясающе как и всегда ;) если эта злобная хуйня будет снова тебя обижать, маякни, я ему пиздану так, что сидеть не сможет 💅💅💅  
  
но так, надеюсь, ты будешь наконец счастлив?  
  
хотя тебе там уже привалило бляяяя  
  
))) сидеть сможешь надеюсь  
  


– Чему ты так радуешься, м? – обнимает со спины Кэролайн, звучит особенно сонно, прижимается грудью к голой спине. Голову на плечо кладет, своей пушистой гривой щекотит.

– Да та~ак, – поворачивается, смазано целует в щеку, – восхищаюсь потрясающей химической реакцией. Но ничто, конечно, не сравнится с тем, что происходит у нас.

В плечо со смешком фыркают. Действительно.

**Author's Note:**

> _альтернативная обложка, косвенно — сцена из стрип-бара:_   
> 


End file.
